Sleepover with Forbidden sins
by Pervert Nightmare
Summary: all of percy's worlds collide as annabeth suggests a sleepover!Little does he know that aphrodite has a keen eye on percy as he ends up sleeping over with a lot of unexpected characters and Aphrodite uses this chance to take control of all olympians!sadie,meg,freya?whole lot of smut,with every series involved!based on reviews/suggestions.with a strong plot and story (hopefully)
1. The Reunion Began (so did the horniness)

**Sleepover with Forbidden Sins**

"hey mom!" Percy said as he hugged his sally. Sally held him by the shoulders as she began inspecting him. "well they seem to be feeding you well enough" she murmured as she tousled his hair with a hand. Percy laughed. "of course they are. New Rome is the best to attend college! Of course im glad to be back for a break though."

Sally patted his head "you better be young man." She picked up one of his bags and looked around. "huh? Where is Annabeth" she enquired, looking around to see if she was anywhere else. Percy gave her a bit of a sheepish smile. "Annabeth got it into her head to host a get together for all the people from both camps and also a few other friends we've made and know, like the magicians and she even invited someone from her family.". "from her family?" sally asked, intrigued. Percy nodded and sally could swear his voice had a sharp undertone of jealousy as he answered her question. " she has some cousin she knows since they were small kids. Some guy named Magnus chase." "why him though?" she asked again. "I don't know, she won't say who or what he is." Now sally knew that Percy was jealous of this Magnus guy. Awwww her little boy had finally grown up!

"so when will Annabeth be back?" Sally bumped Percy's shoulder like an overfriendly cat, then drew back a little uncomfortably when she realized her breast had been pressing into him. Even her nipple felt hard now. She felt herself turn a little red, but it looked her as if Percy was a bit oblivious. "um… I think Annabeth will be back in two days. Or maybe in at least a week or two."sally grabbed a box and hefted it up with one arm, a bag still in the other. "well lets go in then" she motioned for him to follow into her brand new home, part of the perks and rewards of being the mistress of Poseidon (and occasionally other gods and goddesses such as Ares, Aphrodite, Zeus as well) as well as the mother of a hero who had saved not just Olympus but the world itself twice.

He may have turned down immortality, but that didn't mean he didn't get rewarded richly with treasures beyond most global corporations dreams. The gods could be quite generous to their favours.

Including, Aphrodite had revealed, sexual favors. Sally felt both her nipples harden as she recalled a particularly vivid sex scene Aphrodite had described to her one night. In the presence of Aphrodite the goddess of love, lust and sex it had felt as she was Persephone, getting her body ravished by Percy, and being fucked in endlessly unique positions for what felt like eternity.

By the time Aphrodite had been done with the story, sally had been drenched in sweat and was panting like she had fucked someone with the stamina of a horse( she knew all about that thanks to Chiron and the party ponies. Once she'd even had the luck to stumble in on a wild centaur in search of a mate, back in her late teens, a while before she had met Poseidon. Poseidon himself had stamina exceeding that of someone with the blood of a horse, something that was typical of someone with the blood of a god running through their veins. But the wild centaur had been more satisfying than even Poseidon, considering what a horny, insatiable young girl she'd been when she was younger. In fact once she'd- we're going of topic here). She could hardly believe how much pleasure she'd suffered. Of course part of it was because Aphrodite had been fingering her while she narrated the incident, but sally had never been so strongly affected by any of her previous gossip, though her gossip did make her cum once in a while.

She could hardly believe the boy she'd raised was such a celebrity. She wondered if Annabeth knew her boyfriend led such a colorful life packed with attentions of not just mortals but even goddesses. She also wondered how much fun Annabeth herself had with Percy. "so… how much fun are you two upto these days?". "um… um" Percy stuttered "its…. Okay, …..n-nothing special…"

Sally had to snap her attention back to the boxes as one started to slip to the side quite precariously. she struggled to compensate and right the boxes but could see that her attempts were failing. She had to stop abruptly and bend, placing the boxes on the ground to prevent them from falling. 'whew that was close' before Percy ended up ramming into her from behind.

She could recall every moment perfectly, a gift from Aphrodite, so that she could pleasure herself just by remembering them having lesbian sex.

She could feel the rush of air around her as Percy kept walking, his view obstructed by the boxes he was carrying ( I know right? Just how many boxes did this kid carry to college?). the bolt of heat that shot up her body as he rammed into her, the feeling of his rock hard cock jabbing into her soft bubble butt.

They both toppled over and somehow, by the grace of Aphrodite perhaps, she ended up on top of him, straddling his waist, her boobs squashed against his chest, the nipples painfully hard.

His bulge was wedged between her thighs, right against the silken lace panty Aphrodite had hinted she should wear along with the miniskirt she had gifted her to wear on Percy's homecoming. She could almost hear her mischievous laughter echoing in the breeze. Leave it to a goddess of lust to fantasize about every possible situation a person could get into.

She opened her eye's and saw to her own embarrassment that even Percy was tomato red as well. She hurriedly tried getting up but she felt a familiar set of hands grip her hips and force them down even harder on Percy's hardness.

'aphrodite!' she thought wildly. 'this isn't the time for all these games!'. 'oh?' she could tell she was amused. 'im the goddess of lust and sex my dear. From what I sense from both of you, now is the absolute perfect time.'. 'wait what!?' sally thought back. ' what do you mean both of us?! What is Percy thinking right now?'. She could hear a stream of naughty undercurrents flowing under aphrodite's voice as she replied 'oh my my dear. Perhaps you'll find out while our young hero is here. Or maybe, if you're lucky it might even be tonight…. Maybe….. just ….. maybe'.

'wait what!?' sally thought but there was no response. Her presence had disappeared from her mind. So had the feeling of her hands around her hips. Sally sighed and opened her eyes. Then she immediately stiffened.

Percy's eyes were half closed as her hips slowly swiveled, round and round over his straining manhood, struggling inside his pants.

She yelped and leapt off him like a scalded cat. Percy suddenly realized what had happened and sat up as well. Sally clenched her hands in her lap. The gods sure knew how to start off a reunion.

*Half-an-hour later*

Percy was just finishing settling down in his room. He finished putting his bags inside and neatly folded the clothes he was going to be wearing when he went to sleep tonight. He'd decided on the same pajama's Annabeth had called 'cute' back when they'd first slept together. Not that they'd actually done anything serious back then mind you. But it was still a fond memory of his, holding her in his arms, while he fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

He wondered where she was now, and exactly who she was with….or more importantly…. What she was upto…. He shook his head. His thinking was driving him paranoid.

He flopped onto his bed with a sigh. At least the pillows here were softer than the one's at sally's old place. Immediately he had a vivid flash back of the little "accident" that had occurred on their way inside. He wondered what that had been about, then realized his member was throbbing again.

He couldn't help that that had aroused him so badly. He hadn't felt so horny since the first time he had had sex with Aphrodite.

He sat up. He felt too agitated and excited to be sitting in one place. It felt like Ares and Aphrodite had taken up residence on his shoulders, urging him to either fight or fuck the next person he met.

He sighed and left his room. It was probably not best to be cooped in like that, especially considering the state he was in.

He started roaming around, planning to explore the hallway, sally had been kind enough to allot him so that he and his friends could hang out together when they arrived. He hadn't been surprised to find the house bigger on the inside than on the outside. It was even grander than he had expected, with a number of rooms on each hallway. Of course, true to style, each room was bigger on the inside than on the outside. Also personal customization. The gods really knew how to gift things to their favorite mortals. So now he had a room that resembled his cabin back at camp, only it was now as big as the clearing that contained all the cabins. And he still hadn't even started to explore the dozens of doors that lined the walls. Who knew what secrets they held?

Percy continued down the hallway, peeking into random rooms, trying to identify who'se room it was going to be. At first Percy didn't understand how exactly the house knew how to customize a room before hand for guests whose names he told it. He found a room that was a cross between a cave and a modern hi tech penthouse suite. He assumed that was for Rachel. Then there was Annabeth room. He first thought he'd entered the library when he'd opened the door. The sight of thousands of books on architecture and wisdom was almost overwhelming. Then another was filled with the smell of grease, splashes of grease and a whole lot of grease everywhere along with an assortment of machine parts. That was, he would bet his right arm, a room for leo valdez, chef extraordinaire. There were even rooms for people who couldn't guess. he had realized exactly what drove the mechanism behind this house when he'd ended up reaching the center of the house and encountered a gigantic fireplace, larger than the one at even Olympus itself.

The artificial intelligence that ran this house, belonged to the oldest sibling of the original Olympians, the mistress of hearth, Hestia herself. If she was indeed anchored here she could protect all the people coming here just like at camp, so even though so many people with lovely scents were going to be coming here they would be perfectly safe with the protection of a major goddess. Speaking of scents, Percy tried not to dwell on how piper's hair occasionally smelt like honey suckle blooms and started to hope that she would arrive before Jason. Since he suspected that the room right next to his in fact belonged to piper. He'd accidentally opened one of the doors in his room and instead of leading into another sub-room as he'd expected, he'd ended up in the room right next to his. The weirdest part? Right when the door shut, it turned into a near invisible outline.

It seemed like a stunt that a goddess like Aphrodite would pull but why a goddess like Hestia? A maiden goddess like her would never prank a girl like that. As he wandered back down to his room, he ended up stopping at the room right in front of his own room. He pulled it open, wondering where sally was, then almost slammed the door shut when he caught sight of her getting changed in the room. He caught himself at the last moment, then slowly pulled the door shut to a crack, and peered through it.

She hadn't seen him thank the gods, or that would have been embarrassing as hell. He felt his mouth grow dry as his breathing slowly speeded up. Damn what was going on today? But he couldn't bring himself to look away until she was finally done when he decided to latch the door shut and go back to his room. He could feel pressure building up inside of himself. He was sure he absolutely needed to release some of that pressure somehow, sometime soon, preferably tonight itself. Also he wondered what were the chances that Annabeth would end up coming after calypso and piper had arrived.

*meanwhile in the opposite room*

Sally left an aroused breath she'd been holding. She looked into the mirror to make certain the door was really shut before turning around and dumping her clothes on the floor. She needn't worry, Hestia would have them washed and pressed and provide new clothes in her cupboard as well. Though it seemed to her Hestia had changed quite a bit these last few months. Sally had started getting increasingly lewd clothes every day, and today she'd found nothing but skirts, low rise jeans and t shirts she would've sworn were for someone a whole lot younger than her, and slimmer too. Unbelievably they'd all been perfect fits, as Hestia somehow managed, but sally had no doubt that every time her nipples hardened they would be broad cast to the entire world. Also, having large C cups meant that tight clothes tended to make them stand out even more than normal. She'd resigned to wearing a skirt since the jeans tended to accentuate her ass far too well.

She still wasn't sure if Percy's boner was for her or since she'd questioned him about his sex life with Annabeth. She still wasn't even sure what she wanted the boner to be for. Also Hestia had not given her a new pair of panties so she was stuck wearing the fine ones Aphrodite had gifted. The problem there was they were still a bit sticky and moist from her love juices. And the sweet scent of her love juices was beginning to waft around her like a cloud of perfume. She wondered which of Percy's friends would turn up today for the sleepover? She was kind of hoping no one did turn up, at least for tonight. She didn't mind leo, she'd had her eye on him, because he was cute in a scrawny way, as well as Jason, who resembled Percy in so many ways despite no physical resemblance.

Though Aphrodite, who seemed like a goddess of gossip had revealed he wasn't as well *ahem* equipped as Percy was. He was a rare specimen. Aphrodite had speculated that maybe nico di angelo or someone named carter Kane, a kid she'd only seen in photo's Percy had, might be somewhere close to him.

But the question in both their minds was. Who were the first people to arrive to the sleepover? Or did this night end with them alone?

A.N,: the hell? I planned a teaser, but ended up writing the whole now seriously read the next part carefully:

Thalia, Calypso, Rachel, Aphrodite, Piper, Reyna, Gwen, Hazel, Sadie,Isis, Zia, Bast, Nephthys, Samirah Al Abbas, Mallory Keen, Freya. These are the options for the girls tuning up. You can add your own choices but these are the one's I personally prefer. As for the dead girls, we'll soon have a sleepover in Elysium so we'll meet them there.

Boys: Nico, Jason, Walt, Anubis, Carter, Horus, Julius, Osrisis, Magnus Chase, Hearth, Thomas Jefferson(Einherjii).

So review and pm who should end up arriving for the sleepover for the first night. Sally got a lot of screen time, since I'd originally planned it with Annabeth, but removed her to make it less awkward for Percy and her. Also this gives me more room to maneuver. Pick your fave girl or guy for the sleepover, please just don't jump onto piper or calypso. If we save the best for last it'll be more fun, especially when piper and Percy end up spending quality time in the bathroom while an oblivious Jason waits for her outside, or when Percy takes calypso's virginity and then even take's her first anal while leo thinks she's helping his 'screw' some bolts on inside festus. Ok those are just some ideas but still, don't just sit on top of those two characters.


	2. Aphrodite's schemeHestia's horniness

A.N. Alright I set up a couple of polls and I'll leave them open till Monday (or Sunday or Tuesday if you live on the other side of the world. Now about sleepover with forbidden sins.(p.s. I'm probably gonna start posting this as a separate story from the next chapter)

Aphrodite's plan

Aphrodite knew she was the most powerful being in existence. I mean, oh please, she had been orchestrating and engineering schemes and plans since the downfall for Ouranous! Yes yes, Zeus would obviously claim glory for the defeat of Kronos but who was it who had instilled the lust inside of Kronos, that let him disregard even his father's curse and drove him to pursue rhea and made them fuck like bunnies day in and day out? If it hadn't been for her the Olympians would never have been born!

And still they thought of her as a frilly little goddess who only knew how to cause trouble! She especially hated how the Olympian goddesses had tricked and forced her into marriage with the bumbling buffoon of a tinkerer.

Hera did so just to make sure Zeus didn't leave her and make Aphrodite the worthy queen of Olympus. Well it's not like as if she didn't know how to pull the strings behind their marriage though

Athena was just sooooo jealous that she was the manly goddess who probably wouldn't have gotten any dick even if she wasn't a maiden. Only her idiotic husband found her attractive enough to pursue and that obviously showed HIS standards. The only way she had sex would be to literally mindfuck the man she liked….. ugh and they said she was a perverse slut. I mean if Athena wanted to have sex that bad just go do it! If she was nice enough to her, Aphrodite would even lend Athena her own personal girdle. Surely that'd make any man fall for her despite her unappealing looks and boorish personality.

And as for Demeter? Ha! Aphrodite felt like laughing. Despite not being a maiden she had still found no husband, ever since Zeus and Poseidon had both fucked up her life. She had wondered if making Hades fuck her as well would be a good way to rub it into her face, but then instead set his heart onto Demeter's lovely daughter, Persephone. Well she'd felt more than a little guilty, so she'd been forced to concede a bit and secretly gifted Persephone with enhanced looks that made her stand out among even the gods. Also she told her about how to make a perfect fairness cream out of the herbs that grew down in the underworld as well as the magic that Hecate brewed at midnight.

Now her make up kit was as formidable as her own.

As for Artemis, the second maiden of the bunch, she was just trying to hide her underdeveloped breasts while huddling among other girls whose bodies would be much better spent being ravaged at the hands of lovely boys like Percy. Well she'd shown her too huh. First she had broken her heart with orion, then killed her best friend Hippolytos. If she hated men so much, she deserved it.

And now of course, she was busy spinning her magic over Hestia, the oldest, wisest and powerful daughter of Kronos. She had been so very hard to trap and ensnare. She was just too powerful to take head on, but Aphrodite knew all about sneak attacks and slow seductions after all.

She had been waiting millennia for Hestia to slip and make one mistake, just one. She had made one, just a few centuries after the gods' victory. She'd been so drunk on wine and nectar, she had no idea what a big mistake she was committing by heading out alone.

It was the perfect opportunity that Aphrodite had been waiting for. She grabbed a drunk minor god from the party and headed to where Hestia was charmingly asleep, with all her defenses down.

She'd used her own lovely silken hands to stroke Priapus (the god of gardens and fresh produce) into maximum hardness and then pressed her own plump pink lips to his, letting her lusty aura ooze into the half drunk, half disoriented, completely horny god.

The god had been quite hesitant to approach a goddess even though Aphrodite had assured him it was a minor, drunk and completely willing goddess. (hmmm a MINOR goddess eh? Well she does look young enough). However he was filled to the brim with Aphrodite's own concoction of lust and she'd been planning this from the start of the party so she'd made sure to spike his drink multiple times, just as she'd done with Hestia, so he couldn't really resist for more than a few moments.

Aphrodite had watched as he leapt onto her and grabbed handfuls of her lovely black hair and breathing in their scent before using her delicate hands to rub his erect manhood. Aphrodite had left, feeling triumphant, feeling ready to go celebrate and maybe fuck some gods, but of course she'd turned her back too soon.

She later found out he'd frantically fucked Hestia's face while spanking a nearby horse. The horse had grown irritable…. Obviously, and had given him a well deserved kick, startling Hestia with a loud neigh before the god could even cum down her throat. At least that would have been a minor victory to know at least her throat had been properly defiled. Ah gods she knew she should've made him take her virginity right away.

Well she'd learnt from her mistakes not to attack too fast or head on. So she'd waited. Now finally a decent mistake had been committed and she was sure she could use her favorite mortal- Percy- to finish her revenge on Hestia. Hestia had volunteered to imbue her essence into the hearth at sally's house as her reward, so that she could guard their house.

But little did Hestia know that the house was already connected in part to Aphrodite, since she was the one who had gifted it to sally in the first place, so that sally could accommodate any number of guests for their *ahem* parties and fun. The house was also bound to sally, even more than it was bound to Aphrodite or Hestia, so all Aphrodite had had to do was keep corrupting sally , by continually introducing her to the pleasure's of the forbidden fruit. She had been planning this reunion herself. Soon there would be several young hot blooded warriors, Greeks, Romans, Egyptians and Asgardians alike inside the house that was literally chock full of whispers of forbidden acts and lovely sins just waiting to be committed..

Girls with soft nubile bodies and boys with stiff ready erections. All trapped inside a house intersped with lust and corruption. Lust and corruption fueled by not just one goddess but 2 godesses and one half goddess. She was sure that, what with all the nightly favours the Olympians were receiving not too many would protest to sally's turning immortal. She was sure Zeus, Hades, Ares, Poseidon, Dionysus and Apollo as well as herself would no doubt agree. With a little pressure from her part, so would Hephaestus. Of course the other 4 goddesses would no doubt resist. That's when she'd use her trump card. She would use Hestia to approve of the choice. With a majority as well as support form Hestia, who everyone respected more than Zeus itself, no doubt she would win. Then she could use sally and Percy to maneuver herself into even more formidable and secure positions.

Her eye was on the underworld next. She'd heard rumours that Hades had wanted to start up a harem of all the most lovely girls who had ever died, but was being stopped by Persephone. Tsk tsk tsk. She hated people who got in the way of love, or in this case, lust.

Looks like she'd have to arrange for a sleepover for Percy and his friends down in heaven once they were done here. But first things first. She had to ensnare the meddlesome Hestia into her web of lust and sexual desires once and for all. Then she could move to Persephone and use her to get to Demeter as well.

Hihihi. She was a schemer alright, and a damn good one at that. Once Hestia fell, every goddess would quite literally be inches from becoming her playthings.

She'd once sneaked into the throne room while Hera was engaged in awesome sex that Aphrodite herself had started off by arousing Zeus and then leaving him half satisfied so he had no choice but to savagely satisfy himself in Hera instead. She'd preoccupied them as such because she wanted to try something forbidden. Sitting on Hera's throne was one of the greatest dreams and to sit on it had given her a thrill even good sex rarely gave her. It was almost as if the queen's throne was moulded for her ass. She could hear it beckoning. Soon. But first… she opened her compact and peered into it, seeing into the heart of the eternal flame that burnt bright in the center of sally's castle.

The fire was almost passionate today, whipping around in a frenzy, tongues of flame intertwining and collapsing in on themselves. And in the center of this entire frenzy sat Hestia, who seemed a bit older today. She seemed around ten to twelve years now. The fact that she'd abandoned the form of an innocent eight year old girl to take one of a tumultuous young girl undergoing puberty and realizing the pleasures and needy desires of a woman's body spoke volumes by itself.

The normally still Hestia sat fidgeting, her hands brushing closer and closer to her virgin flower.

Soon. Aphrodite smiled. She sat back and set the compact down and turned to the full length mirror that stood by her bed. She blinked and she was looking at piper standing on the other side of the mirror, coolly packing her suitcase, oblivious to the fact that her mother was watching her.

Jason himself was nowhere to be seen. Piper was obviously packing her bags in response to Annabeth message.

This was the perfect time. Her daughter was such a disappointment at times. She still wasn't trying to seduce Jason. Not that seduction was needed here. Look at that booty! Look at those curves! She'd obviously inherited more than just Aphrodite's charmspeak and multicolored eyes. All she had to do was open her legs and she was sure that not just Jason but probably all of camp halfblood would be queuing to stick themselves into her. Regardless of gender because she was just that hot.

But noooo. Years of playing the underdog had probably rubbed off too deep and she still wanted to downplay her beauty. If only she had been more like drew. That hit Aphrodite like an arrow from eros himself. Drew would be the perfect conduit to run her entire plan. She could even sneak inside occasionally in the form of drew to personally stir up more excitement. She would have to get drew there as soon as possible she twitched her head to the side and the image of piper was swept to the side, showcasing Jason grace's well muscled, athletic form, perfectly accentuated as he washed himself under the shower.

She caused the view to rotate and whistled appreciatively as she took in the view. The sons of the big three were always the best. Not only did their mortal forms give them an unpredictable quirk, their godly blood made them just as good as their fathers. Plus it had been so long since the big three had had any kids. Now that they were all of age, surely there were way more opportunities for fun! She was sure drew would comply with her requests as well, in exchange for a chance to steal Jason from piper, and if she was smart, maybe even keep him.

She giggled and shifted the view to calypso and Leo. Their forms were totally out of focus. Damn the waystation must be up to this. She hissed her mirror then shifted to Thalia and got the same response. She growled in anger and turned her attention to hazel and to her horror her entire mirror went black before shattering.

"ugh. What the hell?" she moaned. That was special crafted by Hephaestus and he would really crib about replacing it. She had probably overheated it by trying to peer into the waystation twice in a row.

Well no matter. She could sense which invitations Annabeth had finished delivering and as long as the owner had their invite so it was a simple matter to teleport them here. Also she'd dropped a few as presents all over camp half blood so no doubt some unexpected guests would show up as well.

She had no idea that certain twins of hermes cabin and nike cabin would be one of the assured guests. The Feingold twins and the victor twins were pretty competitive and would no doubt find them soon, since she had tipped them off.

Aphrodite laced her fingers together and wondered, who would turn up….?

A.N. yeah its another update! Probably a warning sign that I'll be late for the next update unless I get 10 reviews on which characters you guys wanna see. Oh and I already told you ive only read magnus chase upto sword of summer. Also the dead girls in Elysium will come during the next phase of Aphrodite's plan.(zoe, Bianca,gunilla,silena,etc). so guys please review or do the poll. But the poll has only limited characters so…. Its better to review.


	3. Drew is enlisted (and fisted)

A.N:Ok so here's what I've got till now. Obviously, there's a lot of traffic asking for piper, calypso and zoe. Also thalia which is not surprising, since these guys are obviously the cream of the bunch. We had zero opinions on the names of boys to which I can't say I'm surprised. If I don't get any requests I'll just go ahead with plan A, which is Percy screws everyone. Just the way I planned course if I do get a request for a boy, say Leo (please say Leo coz I absolutely don't wanna put Jason. I just don't like that kid dunno why. I mean he's good and all …but still…..) then yay Leo also gets a chance to have fun. I'll put the rest of the note at the end of this chapter.

Aphrodite's first move

Aphrodite stirred from her thoughts as she felt one of the invitations she had dropped off at camp half blood was picked up. She concentrated and felt a wave of lusty thoughts across the connection. This was no doubt drew. She had probably found the invite Aphrodite had hidden inside Jason's bed. She'd guessed that drew was no doubt making trips over to his cabin for the thrill of it.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her. There was a sharp zap and drew materialized in front of Aphrodite along with the bed itself.

At first it seemed that drew hadn't realized where she was, since she was busy masturbating with a photograph of Jason. Aphrodite watched with an amused smile. She would be absolutely perfect.

Aphrodite walked around her, inspecting her body. Not bad. For once it wouldn't be a total disgrace to take the form of a mortal. Of course she'd expect no less from her daughter.

Her pussy was a bit overused though. But she had a great sensitive ass, which meant she rarely let people mess with it, and was thus an anal overused or not, it would no doubt still be very tight. And she was sure that overall her power would be greater than pipers, though not in potential. If piper was just willing to get rid of her virginity then no doubt she would easily overtake drew. But so long as she didn't, her power as a demigod of lust would be limited and drew would obviously stay ahead of her. Especially if Aphrodite gave her a powerful demigod like Jason to use as a source of fuel.

Drew gave one last shuddering moan before spraying a fountain of love juices all over the bed and across the entire room. Well it was shocking that she'd lasted for this long when she was in her presence. Most girls would last mere seconds.

Aphrodite leaned over the bed and stroked a bead of her love juice that was slowly running down her tits.

Drew started up in surprise when she did. "h-huh? Oh hello mum". She smiled at Aphrodite, hastily hiding the picture of Jason behind herself. "oh don't bother dear." Aphrodite seated herself on the soaked bed." I am the goddess of love and lust. And though I cant say much about love, you do have a healthy amount of lust kept in store inside yourself, especially for the son of Zeus." She leaned over and stroked Drew's stomach with a single finger. "I can help you get him you know. I can easily help you get ahead of that upstart sister of yours and help you get that lovely scrumptious son of Zeus you want so badly." Aphrodite didn't bother mentioning she wouldn't help her keep Jason so piper could just as easily steal him back.

Drew stared at her mother, mesmerized. "yes oh yes mum I'll do anything you need me to do! I'll go down to the underworld and get you a box of fairness cream or anything else you want, just give me a chance to climb higher."

Aphrodite smirked. Bingo now she'd do anything she asked her to do.

"it's rather simple dear. I'm planning something …. Very very interesting and I need you to be my on site supervisor. Jason will be there too so I'll help you get him while you do my work for me." Drew nodded "ok im ready to do it" Aphrodite smirked again. "now all I need is a small sliver of your soul." "wait what do you mean you need my soul? Im not selling my soul out am i?"

Aphrodite smiled. How predictable. "no no no my dear, I mean I need to borrow a sliver of your soul so that you can take and use some of my powers as well as keep in contact with me." Also, Aphrodite thought it would be so easy to manipulate and control her with it.

"oh you mean I can borrow your powers?" drew asked excitedly. "of course dear" Aphrodite smiled at her. "ok then im totally ready". Aphrodite was ready to jump up and bust out a few dance moves with happiness.

She stood up and willed her clothes to disappear. She had drew's consent. Now all she needed would be for her to lose all control and her soul would be ready for extraction. Drew watched, as if in a trance as Aphrodite slowly swiveled her beautiful form like a sinuous undulating snake, getting ready to strike on its prey and pump it full of its poison. A pretty accurate description. Aphrodite slowly clambered onto the bed, waving her lovely ass for drew to see. She leapt onto the unresisting girl and clamped onto her breasts.

Drew cried out loud as Aphrodite found her mark and pumped her full of her own concoction of a poison. A delicious, yet vicious mixture of lust, burning desire and uncontrolled passion. Obviously a mortal couldn't bear such a deadly poison without any side effects. But this was a side effect Aphrodite had intended. Even as she fondled drew, her boobs slowly expanded under the influence of her touch until the previously c cup breasts were now a decent mid level d cup. She obviously needed them if she wanted to compete with a beauty on the scale of piper.

She reached down while continuing to suck on her ,slowly caressing the fold of her pussy before driving a finger into her. Drew's moans intensified and Aphrodite had to lend her stamina to prevent her from climaxing before they reached the fun part. She added another finger and soon drew was screaming her head off as Aphrodite fisted her. Aphrodite withdrew her hand and licked it clean.

Drew was a mess of a girl now. Her hair was in shambles, she was dripping with sweat and her body was streaked with smears of love juice all over. But just like Aphrodite had planned, she had tightened her pussy back up to its original value, enhanced her charmspeak, bolstering it to its full potential and of course She'd enlarged her breasts as well. Now drew was well and truly an irresistible mortal. Of course she would never be able to use her assets properly so she'd no doubt need Aphrodite's help.

Well now for her payment. Aphrodite extended an arm and siphoned off her soul. Her body started to glow with a pinkish hue as her soul was sucked out. By the time Aphrodite was done, she was nearly dry. That would ensure the magical enchantment she had placed on drew would have enough space inside her as well as give Aphrodite enough leverage to control her.

Aphrodite felt quite horny and wondered if she could satisfy herself with this girls body then decided against it. Her sanity was already in shreds. Any more pleasure and she might be permanently affected. She was still not strong enough to take so much pleasure in one go. Such a pity. Aphrodite sighed. She could have made her feel so good.

She turned her attention back to the task at hand. Hmm she really needed to send some people over now. Then it would give her enough time to maneuver Percy and sally into their beds.

That reminded her. She cupped her hand and a tiny amount of her divinity oozed out from inside her and into her hand. She watched as the glowing golden pink liquid shone with the color of her divine immortality. Such a small amount. If given to someone it would make them immortal.

Of ocurse if she did make someone immortal then she'd have to write and explain why when how what who blah blah blah blah. Zeus would expect a full report. So would all of Olympus. But if she gave it to someone who had been already offered immortality? Or if she gave it to someone the majority of Olympus would not mind granting immortality since it meant then they could enjoy that certain someone for all of eternity? She felt a smirk coming on.

Yes that was a smart choice. After all Percy had refused immortality which meant he didn't want it anyways. Sally would make a useful tool too. But Zeus would still demand a report. And he would be forced to listen to Hera and wouldn't allow her immortality. Damn it. When she'd refused to give her daughter in law permission they had forced her. Demeter and Hera had actively gone against her then. Another reason for revenge against them. Of course she needed revenge against psyche too huh. Her pretty little daughter in law. Aphrodite smiled. She never knew her list was so long. But if Zeus opposed it, no one would be able to do anything. He would take away her immortality then. What the hell….

Aphrodite perked up as another idea hit her. This much would make one person immortal. But what if it was shared between two people? She poured it all over drew's body. Now when she came in contact with sally she would give her half of the essence.

The other half would of course go to Percy. Hihihi. Her plan would be so well executed. But still, she had felt Athena's eyes on her lately. She had to be careful. No doubt Athena would watch her movements if she were to teleport too many people to sally's house. Especially if all of them were girls. Of course she could say she was helping them reach the reunion as a favor, but only helping the girls would be absurdly obvious. Hmm she guessed she'd be able to move at most 3 girls or maybe 4-5 girls and 1-2 boys over to the sleepover.

Obviously one of the spots was taken by drew but she wondered who else would end up there?  
(kudos to: Death Fury for reviewing and supporting so much. This chapter was uploaded so fast because he's awesome.)

A.N.: yes that's Aphrodite telling you to review this and give me the names of the characters you wanna see. Also what the hell dudes? I need people from outside the greek world too you know? Otherwise the whole reason for Percy's jealousy which leads to his eventual sleepover activities is not 's jealous of Magnus chase so obviously we need people from outside the original stories to come in too. We have Sadie, zia, isis, freya, Mallory etc. so I'll add at most three girls cuz otherwise the story gets crowded. Or you can add another boy or two and then I'll add 4 or five girls. Like Percy can handle only 3 girls guys, I cant write a chapter long enough to describe ten different girls. But if there's another guy then we can have two separate chapters or we can split time between them.

So yeah those are my messages. Give me reviews on who and how( names of characters and special events or circumstances). Add people from outside the greek world. (optional) add a guy as well.

Currently the chosen characters are :Drew, Thalia/Hazel (one of these two)

Waiting list we have: Katie, calypso, Persephone.

Of course I'll add whichever characters get most votes or I like most so the waiting list is basically most voted characters. It doesn't mean you can only vote for them.

Im updating three days in a row because I really wanna see a proper response. Also the poll gets closed earlier than expected. It closes tomorrow. So hurry and vote. Or rather just review. Btw im an anime fan so don't be horrified if anime characters make an appearance. Not in this story but in some of my other sories. I have been planning a bleach fanfiction, but not a lemon one. Just wanted to ask if anyone wanted to see one like that. Over and out with peace from manhattan.


	4. The selection of aphrodite

A.N. ok I was supposed to upload a chapter today on who Aphrodite picks and sends. But I ended up working on a chapter from another story so…. Well here I am. Anyway onto the story.  
(shoutout: red the pokemon master is who you should thank for this week's many updates. Lol)  
Disclaimer:up ahead are infinite shout outs. You may cringe or start reviewing more often to get shoutouts as well. You have been warned.

 _ **The characters**_

Aphrodite being the smart schemer that she was had decided on the perfect cream of the crop to end up at the sleepover. Not only would she be able to corrupt Hestia with them but she'd also be able to move onto the next goddesses on her list. One by one they would all fall to her power.

Obviously she was sending drew tanaka as her own representative in order to be able to supervise and influence things and if necessary, she could even turn up in her form to personally help Percy out of some especially tight spots. Or into some especially tight pussies. (D-cups,charmspeak.)

Then she'd decided on hazel levesque who would be the perfect key to use to enter the underworld. Corrupting someone so innocent would obviously stain hestia's soul veeeeery deeply.(C-cups)  
(kudos death fury for being awesome, and anonimus maximus for giving my a proper idea.)

Next on her list was thalia grace. No doubt this bitchy hunter would be very difficult to trick into giving away her virginity, but it was always such a fun to corrupt the pure ones. Also thalia would be useful to influence the deceased hunters like zoe, Bianca, phoebe to give up their own maidenhoods. With so many corrupted hunters, no doubt artemis would soon be vanquished as well.(DD-cups, bubble butt. Extremely high stamina)  
(again death fury is the bruh here)

She'd also decided to introduce the wildcard Katie into this scenario. It wouldn't hurt to have some one absolutely unconnected that she could later maneuver. She was also quite a beautiful virgin as of now so that was an added bonus. (B-cups, ability to draw largest harvests of seed)  
(travis rosen, Ronnie R15 I never planned to use her so yeah thanks a alot)

Also she'd decided to include a balance breaker in this equation. Alex Fierro. If she was ensnared into her control or was persuaded to help them then her shapeshifter powers, would no doubt come to extreme use. (base form:- A- cups, Bubble butt, power to shape shift :- makes her eternal virgin ( hymen regeneration), any size member, can also vary breasts size.)  
(this is my FAVE one so far so kudos anonimus you're awesome. I made a new story line entirely when I decided to use her. only suggestion from Magnus chase series so yeah its disappointing.)

Sadie Kane was the Egyptian host of isis, who Aphrodite found quite interesting. The best thing was that if you controlled the host you controlled the god. She and her loyal body guard bast were obviously invited. She had no doubt that they would make quite an impact. Sadie Kane( DD- cups, Bubble butt. Potions to increase stamina. Can use the divine words to summon miscellaneous objects such as:- tentacles(oooh), dildo's, pleasure words etc. during extreme orgasms, she tends to flicker between Sadie and isis and if pleasured very highly this tends to summon a very horny isis). Bastet( DD-cups, bubble butt, extremely high predatory instincts (virgins and men beware) and incredibly high stamina.)  
(Mvrtin was the only one to suggest ones from Kane chronicles. Why so much hate?! It's a mix of all the mythologies!)

Aphrodite ticked off the last name. they would start popping up in random order with no idea what the actual hell happened to them. She smirked. Her plan was well and truly set into motion.

A.N. nah I was just kidding that wasn't a chapter, that was just an update on the characters selected. Now pm and review what order the characters turn up in! yeah that also makes a difference. It could completely alter the story so just review and pm dammit. Ok now the important question. Does the sleepover last one night or two nights or three nights? The faster it gets over the faster we reach Hestia and the faster we go to Elysium for the next sleepover. But the longer it is the more elaborate encounters and more new characters turn up. Alsooooo is Sadie a virgin? And is Bast one? Yeah I was wondering. And does Aphrodite restore drew hers too?  
also bruh's review and pm demigod desires my main story so far, tho I liked the sleepover one more from the start, I had to wait till I had enough readers who could give suggestions for the sleepover series so to build them up I just parodied the original story of rick riordan. Obviously percy Jackson belong to so the three stories that I'm still running are Demigod desire's , sally's sex life, Sleepover with forbidden sins. Please review and pm them all since it helps a looooot. Thos of you who did probably saw how much. Kudos to Redlox2 for discussing this story with my and helping refine it out. Now I will go back to old habits and not update. Muhahahahaha. Jk I'll update next weekend hopefully. So keep reviewing and pming. If you do I'll try to keep up a weekly or monthly update. If not…. You have been black mailed. Over and out with peace from manhattan.


	5. Arrival of the Hotties

A.N.: sup guys! Well I was supposed to upload a new chapter on sally's sex life today as well as a couple of chapter's on the sleepover series, but all my files have been wiped from my laptop. That means nothing. Not even the backgrounds I planned out for the characters is left. I do have backups on paper but my uploads are delayed. If I work overtime they may be ready in a couple of days. Sorry guys, especially those who worked pretty hard giving spectacular ideas. Well I'll upload soon, fingers crossed. Over and out with peace from manhattan.

Arrival of the hotties.

Aphrodite closed her eyes and concentrated on a demigod who was hard at work, getting down and dirty and all sweaty. She smirked as she twirled her finger in the air and a coil of magic arose around the demigod as well.

The unsuspecting demigod was hit by a zap of magic and found herself in the front lawn of sally's mansion.

"what is going on?" katie mumbled as she looked around at the strange place she'd suddenly been teleported to. She looked down and gasped. She'd been holding a rose plant she'd been planning to plant in her personal garden, but now she was holding a wildly blooming love suckle.

Atleast it looked like a love suckle. Love suckles typically had pink flowers as a tribute to their goddess, the goddess of love, aphrodite but these had purple ones that diddn't seem like something that represented love. Also, why was she holding them? She guessed aphrodite was involved. That would explain the flowers.

Her other hand was empty. She had been handing over that weird invitation she'd found in the forest over to Bill Ng her cabin mate and half sibling. Well looks like billy had gotten a hold of it before she'd been zapped.

She stood up and headed towards the mansion. Maybe this was what the invite had been about. A romantic/fun sleepover to reawaken old friendships and allow them to blossom into many more things. She had no idea what that meant but she assumed it meant she'd meet some guys from camp here.

Aphrodite smiled and closed her eyes again. She concentrated on another demigod, who she had previously blessed. She was just about to reap the rewards of her blessing, but unfortunately, aphrodite had already decided to give her her blessings from a different person.

Hazel felt a little sigh inside herself as she pressed her lips into frank's. they felt so much softer and fuller today. She felt his fingers trail along her side and slowly tickle her and she giggled and broke off the kiss.

"come on frank, it's not fair to-" she broke off abruptly as she opened her eyes to find herself looking into a completely unfamiliar pair of eyes.

She yelped and jumped back. "wh-what the actual pluto!" she yelled as she scrambled away from the petite girl who was sitting crosslegged in front of her. She unsuccessfully tried shimmying away on her butt before finally clambering to her feet and backing away.

The girl coolly regarded her with mishevious eyes. "oh come on, don't be like that! I should be the one reacting like that since you're the one who kissed me! I should've french kissed you, that would've taught you for kissing random people you meet in the middle of nowhere!"

"wh-what do you-….." her voice trailed off as she saw she was in the middle of a huge swordfighting arena, bigger than the one she'd seen at camp half blood. " whoa! Where am i?"

The girl shrugged. "beats me. I appeared here as suddenly as you did. I guess we were transported here and considering the lousy aim, I bet it was thor aiming. At least his wife does a little better, though not much." She giggled." Naw im just being mean. Her aim is so much better."

Hazel stared at her blankly. " what the hades are you talking about?"

"Hades? Oh you're a greek character huh. Makes sense, since the sword you're carrying doesn't look very asgardian." The girl stood up as well and stuck a hand out. "pleased to meet'cha, im alex fierro, the greatest person you'll ever meet"

Hazel eye'd her hand, unsure. She had no idea what this girl was going on about. Thor, asgardian, this was all going over her head. But she seemed like she might have an idea of what was going on so she may as well stick with her till she found her bearings.

She shook her hand cautiously. "im hazel levesque. Centurian of the fifth barracks of the twelfth legion fulminata."

Alex grinned impishly and shook her head." I have no idea what that means so I'll assume its greek gibberrish". She snatched the brochure sticking out of hazels jean pockets. "hey so cool you have one too?"

"hey!" Hazel tried, unsuccessfully to snatch it back. "give it back!". Alex pulled an identical brochure and showed it to her. " see we match! Maybe that's why we ended up here?"

Hazel squinted at the brochure's . she was right. She'd assumed the brochure had been an invite to a sleepover at annabeths place, but she was sure her place did not look like a swordfighting arena.

Unless she'd moved from san fransisco of course. Or unless this was an invite to her cabin at camp halfblood, which still made no sense. It'd never fit into her cabin.

"ah well!" alex linkeed her arm through hazel's. "lets explore shall we?"

(p.s. the sword arena is linked to percy's personal bathroom. And there's no lock on the other side. But there are many doors leading out of the arena. Just giving you genius readers a hint so you can review and stuff. Though its all mostly planned out at this point.)

Aphrodite knew that messing with magic was never a good idea. Especially when a goddess and a human hosting a goddess were travelling. But they were carrying the invite annabeth had handed them and they had opened the portal to take them to the site of the sleepover, so it was a simple matter for her to hijack the portal and redirect it into a direction of her own choosing.

The portal suddenly opened and dropped sadie andbast from twenty feet in the air. Thanfully cats always land on their feet and the entire floor here was fluffly mattress, so even sadie had no problem with the crash landing.

But she still didn't appreciare the crazy landing. "really isis!? Do you wanna start this again!?". Isis didn't reply. It seemed to sadie she was either laughing at her or she was as surprised. Whatever. She sat up and looked around.

"cool, so this is annabeths place? Its as good as the twenty first nome and im only looking at one room!"

Bast circled around on all four legs like a cat before collapsing and yawning. "welli'll take a nap since the portals always make me sleepy and as horny as a pussy in heat. This bed smells so good too, like fish and the sea, no doubt I'll get some nice and realistic wet dreams."

Sadie grinned at her mentor. "keep a handle on it bast. The last time you had a realistic wet dream, you gave justin a blowjob twenty times. Poor kid was drooling and moaning for a month. Your dreams are usually reality."

Bast yawned and grinned." Since I'm your mentor sadie, you should let your horny wld cat side out more often likeme."

Sadie smirked" so says the virgin who is thousands of years old"

Bast blushed"hey! Its not fair okay! Why do people think I bite!?". Sadie laughed "that's because you do bite. Should I mention poor carter?". Bast growled and pulled a picture out of her leotard sleeves. "this is the boy percy jackson? Looks cute. I think I'll focus and try dreaming about him."

"why him?" sadie enquired. "I dunno I feel an irresistible urge to. Maybe a damned love goddess" she laughed at her own joke.

Sadie chuckled and stood up." Well may as well look around outside. Sleep tight bast"

The last one was the hunter girl. Well she was the problem. Artemis would enquire and investigate if she used magic. Aphrodite sighed. Well she was almost there so maybe it'd be best to leave her to arrive by herself?

A.N.:yes yes I'll start the smut the next chapter hopefully. And yeah guys thalia s gonna be tough but we'll get her for sure! Yeah I know it's a weird setting but trust me I have a plan. Though of course im open to reviews and suggestions. I really appreciate the awesome readers who gave me a bunch of ideas to use.i have too many infact. Well here's to hoping this goes well as planned.


	6. Choicest sleepover

A.N.: well the sleepover starts here, and I hope I can pull this off smoothly without crashing any two encounters. Technically percy has to have most of his encounters unseen till he claims every girl in the house so we don't have much room to maneuver. Plus six encounters in one night is too much of an accident. It'll be tough to make each one seem believable so cut me some slack over my speed kay?  
it's bad enough I have to retype the entire chapter. I'll try to get the next one out by next week. Or maybe sooner.

Choicest sleepover.

Katie slammed the ginormous knocker that hung on the heavy wooden door that was the entrance to the gigantic mansion she was in. she stood tapping her foot, a little bit impatient and worried about who would open the door.

There was a small sigh as the doorbolt was detached from the inside and the door swung open to reveal a young dark haired boy with sea green eyes chatting with a younger girl and an older woman.

"well hello katie! Such a pleasant surprise to see you here!" percy smiled as he saw her. "oh um- hey percy!" katie's tongue felt really rubberry all of a sudden and she really couldn't tell why she felt so agitated. She felt her hand tighten around the love suckle who's aroma seemed very soothing all of a sudden.

"who're your friends?" she asked as her mind darted for a topic to talk about.

'oh them?" percy laughed as he ushered her inside. That's sadie kane and my mom, sally. She's a friend annabeth met in the city and decided to call over."

"mom?!" katie did a double take at his words. She examined the lady who she could swear would be no older than 30. And that was pushing the limit by itself. " she seems….. young….."

Sally laughed at her words. "oh I assure you young lady I am really his mother. How flatterring of you."

Katie blushed at her compliment. The attention of sally sent waves of heat over her, and it felt really good but in a really weird way. She tried not to stare at her large breasts but that was nearly impossible considering just how big they made katie feel undernourished though she herself was not so badly equipped. And when sally turned to talk to sadie katie just had to ogle at the womans sense of fashion. That skirt really showed off her large jiggly butt. It was absolutely perfect and katie would have given anything to have one as fine. She blushed deeper as she realised she was staring and turned to see if percy had seen her and found percy himself was busy locked in fascinating contemplation of the lovely masterpiece the gods has blessed his eyes with.

The sight of his mom's ass seemed to have triggerred his fantasy and had made him noticeably hard in areas hard not to notice. Katie felt a competitive urge as she tried to remember if there was any chance the 'red flag' could have been raised when he was looking at her.

Well she was really sweaty so that mustve made her breasts stand out pretty well. And the scent of the love suckle was winding around her as well. That must've been arousing as well. Though she had to admit the sweet scent wafting from sally was unlike any flower she'd smelled before. She had to find out from which flower sally was extracting this lovely scent. (we already know which 'flower' don't we?).

She turned manage dto pullher eyes up to percy's face and found to her delight percy was checking out her curcy glistening form as well. She hated to interrupt him so she continued to observe him from the corner of her eye as she pretended to care about what sadie and sally were talking about.

Percy was obviously liking what he saw. His manhood was giving several nods of approval.

He looked away from her and tried catching their attention by clearing his throat. "um hey you guys im sure sally won't mind if we head back to our rooms now and settle in right? I'm sure all you guys who ended up at this sleepover need a little time before unpacking and getting freshened up."

Percy's eyes were really hooked onto katie's sweaty breasts at these words. She couldn't resist squeezing them between her arms to let them stand out a bit more. Thank gods for tight white shirts that went transperent with sweat. Though she didn't exactly remember wearing such a tight shirt. It had seemed baggy when she had. Anyway thank the gods. Especially aphrodite for getting her here without changing.

Sally nodded her affirmative and katie could swear her eyes were drilling holes on where percy's erect tent was. She felt a flash of jealousy but couldn't help but notice the way her breasts bounced when she nodded. All the while percy was staring at her hard nipples that were sticking out in her tight white clothing.

Sadie seemed oblivious to the sexual tension that was crackling between the three of them. She interrupted the standoff in her classic sadie kane way. She removed her wand and tapped a pot that was shaped like a cherub, turning it into a half tadpole half dog." Hello fido" she greeted it cheerfully.

They all turned away from each other awkwardly, each hoping the other didn't see.

"well then lets get you kiddo's settled in shall we!' sally said and grabbed sadie and katie. "the house has given you all rooms and im sure you all can be accomodted to your interests!"

Sadie got settled into her room quite well, by kicking over a stool and turning another pot into a dog. She kicked at the weirdly shaped pillow on her bed." This thing is everywhere!'

Katie wondered what that was all about. Sally dropped her off in a nice room that reminded her of f her cabin back in camp. It was lush green and filled with love suckles.

Katie loved plants but wondered what was up with the whole tribute to aphrodite thing.

"don't worry dear, the house is managaed very well and you'll find fresh clothes in the closet as well." Sally smiled at her from the door.

"uh um well that's fine and all but where um can I find the bathroom?' katie asked. Sally peered around. "oh that's strange. The room didn't give you one. I suppose it's a glitch. Hmm I'll talk to hestia later. You can use mine for now.". katie blushed crimson as she imagined herself bathing with sally, being scrubbed all over by her luscious breasts, having to lather soap all over her perfect booty.

She shivered as she felt wetness trickle down her thighs. It was probably the weird scent of the love suckles getting to her. Sally was staring at her breats as well now, and her nipples felt prominent and obvious. It felt as though her shirt was turning more and more transperent.

Sally shook her head a bit before looking up at katie." Of course you should probably hurry. We don't wanna be late for dinner now do we." Katie felt her breathing speed up at the 'we'. She hoped it meant they would bathe together. Even though she had no idea what she'd do if she was lucky enough to. Her fantasies were confusing her reality.

"I'll be prepping the tables so I'll just drop you off to my room then head back to the dining room. I'll come pick you up from there once you're done."

Katie felt herself droop. Shehad been hoping too much. She hoped she had a chance to get lucky atleats ometime when she was at this sleepover atleast.

They headed out to her room, but in the midst of her fantasising, katie forgot to pick out a change of clothes to wear once she was done bathing. That was a bad move aphrodite reckoned. She giggled as she imagined the number of ways that little slip could end in her landing her virgin pussy square on percy's hard and throbbing member.

She turned to hestia who sat beside her, trying to meditate to keep the lust at bay. She doubeted hestia even knew she was sitting right beside her.

Aphrodite dipped a cloth into a siver pail filled with scented rose water before lifting it and using the cool cloth to wipe the beads of sweat that were popping up on the godesses face. She looked like an eleven year old girl with a bad stomach ache. At the rate she was aging with her corruption, aphrodite estimated she would be around sixteen when the lust finally over took her soul and bared her true instincts out in the open for everyone to see.

She would love watching the way her face twisted when she finally gave in to her base animal side and allowed her virginity to be ripped away from her.

Speaking of twisting, she supposed it was time for drew to make her own move. First of course sally would get her half of the immortality essence. Aphrodite esttimated that would drop more than ten years off her and also drastically cut the aging process. She was already looking younger thanks to aphrodite's blessing and the power of the lust magic tied to her soul. With this immortal essence she would be elevated beyond a nature spirit. Then later she would pass on th eunused spirit essence to percy, or it would be given to him by drew. All they'd have to do was get highly intimate with him and voila, essnce absorbed.(who should give it though my genius redaers? And how should they give it? Yes I didn't plan this part out.)

She snapped her fingers and hidden in an anteroom in sally's suite, drew woke up, feeling very, very horny.

Sally helped katie get into the bathroom before carefully closing it to a crack, and peering inside as the young daughter of demeter slowly undressed, letting her lovely form be bared as her clothes fell away. Sally licked her lips intently as she sat down on the edge of the bath and opened her legs and slowly inserted a finger into her wet and twitching pussy.

The pink flesh seemed so fresh and untouched, so innocent it excited sally just to watch her playing with herself. She suddenly felt someone grab her mouth from behind and pul her away from the bathroom.

The door sealed, now soundproof, and katie continued her masturbation, unknowing.

Sally was pulled away and she felt a bit scared as she turned to see her assailant. It was a young blonde sally knew well. Especially the multicoloured eyes. Drew tanaka, who had once taken part in the sexual adventures she and aphrodite often undertook.

"oh its you, drew. You scared me there for a second, I swear." Sally breathed a sigh of relief.

Drew smirked. "whats wrong sally? Starting to miss having fun with me and mom? You looked so intense while peeping on that girl. Maybe you need help loosening up sally." Drew stepped closer and squeezed her breasts as she leaned in and kissed sally. The kiss deepened as sally opened herself up.

She felt herself quivering inside. This was the release she needed. From all that stress of seeing percy and katie. The perfect way to let it all go.

She felt a sharp zap on her tongue and felt it run down her spine. She recoiled immediately, breaking away the kiss. Drew followed her, hungry for more but sally jerked away as she probed her mouth, first with a tongue and then with a finger.

No nothing was there. "whats wrong sally?" drew pouted "not interested in me anymore, now that you've set your eyes on that young girl, innocent girl? Or maybe what you really want is a nice thick hard, throbbing and oozing cock to satisfy you on the inside huh? Maybe your sn is too much for you to resist? After all he is such a fiery hot chilli pepper. Biting him is pleasurably painful." Drew licked her lips.

"n-no it's not that." Sally stammerred but now images of percy naked as he clambered onto her were running through he rminds eye.

Hestia winced as another lance of lust pierced her soul. Aphrodite smiled. "That's it sally, fantasize and dream of the forbidden. Then soon you can sleepover with a forbidden sin."

"its just I felt something in my mouth." Sally continued. Drew laughed. "of course silly, my tongue was in there. Though if you want it can be buried deep inside you, probably the same place you're aching to be satisfied right now. Its not as good as a cock but it works out pretty well."

Sally couldn't help her next fanatsy of feeling a nice hard cock ram into her wet insides. Hestia's form flickered and failed in the fight as her form finally stabilised as a twelve year old. Aphrodite grinned with even more joy. "that's it sally keep up the good work" she cheered.

Sally blushed and turned away from drew and headed down. " sorry horny irl but I have guests I need to take cae of and my guestkeeping honour is on the line here. So sorry no more monkey business. I need to be careful since it looks like hestia has some work elsewhere and she can't keep all her attention running the house". Drew shrugged and followed her out.

Percy was rubbing his hardness as he wandered the hallways. He'd spent some toime spying on sally through her keyhole and was turned on even more by the make out session that occurred inside.

He had no idea who drew was to his mom but damn! The make out was so sexy, it gave him tingles all over his skin. He had been hoping to find some way of relieving the lust he'd built up after his runion with his mom, but it was just getting worse. First katie and now the make out.

He might just bang the next pussy he saw without even bothering to explain who he was to its owner.

Well maybe not that extreme ,but he needed a lot of jacking off and a lot of lotion and tissue before he'd be able to control himself at dinner.

Well he may as well head back to his room and get started. He was going to need a lot of calming down if he was stuck in a house with four hot babes he felt like banging. Even drew was starting to seem appealing now. And he was viewing sadie's ass in a completely new way now that he was so horny.

He headed to his room and grabbed the handle, already having undone the button on his pants and beginning to pull down his zipper as he turned the door handle. Then he hestitated? Should he just go to katie's room to actually have fun or go to his room and jerk off?

Sadie sat up suddenly as she realised she'd forgotten to mention something. She left her pet cat roaming free in the mansion. Well she was asleep in some room anyway so maybe it didn't matter. Bast could handle herself. But maybe she should go inform percy just to be on the safe side?

Bast mewled softly as she shifted on the lovely fish smelling bed, already having torn her leotard to shreds and she lashed out while she dreamed. Would she continue dreaming or would she wake up if disturbed?

Meanwhile in another room, hazel and alex headed for the door. Hazel squinted as she weighed her options between both the doors that were in front of her. Which one would be a better choice? Where would they end up? Should she rush in to surprise the people on the other side? Or open it a crack and peep in on them?

A.N.: yup the last four paragraphs were choices. The encounters have all been planned but the order they occur and characters involved may vary by choices you guys make. So yeah this is how it'll go. I'll give you guys a set choice list at the end of each chapter so you can review and pm which option you guys would like to see. Anyways ciao. Over and out with peace from manhattan.


	7. Screw that Pussy Cat?

Warning:extra long chapter inspired by the awesome flood of ideas I got. Kudos Dragon8188! You have some great ideas!  
A.N.:I Decided to go with these options: Percy opens the door and walks in on Bast. Sadie decides to come warn Percy about Bast sleeping in one of the rooms which turns out to be his room. Then we have hazel and Alex entering Percy's personal bathroom. Don't worry it's pretty big and there are chances the duo don't find the door to his room till the action inside is over. Or maybe Alex hogs the entire view when she opens the door or maybe hazel and Alex split up in the bathroom and only one of them ends up in Percy's room. Decisions decisions. Which you guys have to make obviously. Well forget about those till you go review and enjoy this delicious chapter I have prepared for your reading.  
p.s.: Extra long chapter since our hero Percy loses his virginity in this one

Screw that Pussy….. Cat?

Percy opened the door and walked right in without even realizing what a hot scene he was stumbling onto.

Aphrodite was on the edge of her seat, celebrating this rare occasion with a small tub of popcorn (sugarless and zero calories, made from diet nectar). Egyptian goddesses guarded their pussies even more preciously than she had guarded Adonis's grave. They were said to be extremely tight and notoriously hard to screw a way into. Most goddesses didn't even lose their virginity unless they got married with another Egyptian god which basically meant they had sex once or twice to finalize their marriage then settled down as hermits for the rest of their life. Well she supposed it made sense. If Greek gods had sex everyday there'd be hundreds of little Ares and Hephaestus's running around on mount Olympus ever year. But Egyptian gods didn't even have sex with mortals like the good old Greek and Asgardians did. Therefore this was a true achievement for her. It wasn't every century an Egyptian goddess lost her virginity or had sex. She turned her attention back to Percy's room.

She watched Percy's jaw drop as he took in the lithe form of the lovely goddess that was lying in a moaning panting heap on his bed. His cock, which had been in the process of being extricated from his boxers, jumped upright at the sight as well. Percy could hardly believe what he was seeing now was true.

He slowly approached the sweaty goddess, walking all the way around his circular bed as he viewed her figure from all around. Her hands were twisting the bedclothes as she jerked her hips up spasmodically, little spurts of love juice squirting out of her as her body jerked and strained as she underwent unseen waves of pleasure.

The form she was wearing had the blessing of Aphrodite so she was nicely equipped, with heavy round breasts that were coated with a glistening layer of sweat and armed with erect hard nipples. Her ass seemed soft and undulating in the muted glow of the bed light.

Aphrodite ran a finger that was glowing with lust along the side of Hestia's sweat beaded face, joining all the beads of sweat on one side, then the other. Hestia winced under the strain of lust on her soul then gasped and relaxed as the glow of the room lights slowly faded away leaving only the soft glow that illuminated the slightly glowing form of Bast.

The number one rule in Percy's book was don't approach strange glowing women who you meet in the middle of your bed, but there was an intense line of passion and lust urging him towards her. His member seemed to be straining towards her soft flesh.

It didn't seem possible to resist this urge. He knew it would bring him so much satisfaction to bury himself deep into her soft, warm, quivering flesh. He'd never felt an urge so strong that it was impossible to refuse. He felt any thoughts of Annabeth and promises that they'd give each other their first times slowly fade into the back of his mind. He could not resist his need any longer.

Percy slowly climbed onto the bed, leaving his pants on the floor as he did. He slowly crawled towards the girl who was lying, now still, on his bed. He moved closer until he could feel the heat radiating from her body wash over the tip of his cock.

He moaned softly and moved forward until the tip of his 9 inch monstrosity was pressing into her soft cheek. He jerked forward reflexively, shuddering with pleasure and felt his cock contract and a splatter of thick sticky precum sprayed from inside it onto the girl's lovely face.

She didn't even flinch as the wetness landed all over her face, wet threads spanning her full rounded lips and tangling into her hair. He watched, fascinated as a thick drop ran down her neck, leaving a trail of sweat and precum in its wake.

He moved his cock onto one of her breasts and rubbed the swollen tip over the hard nipple. The hard nub rubbed against the sensitive underside of his member and it sprayed another shower of precum all over her sweaty breasts.

His entire cock was swollen now, and it was shaking and begging for release, to plunge into her flesh and release its sweet poison inside her. He felt a soft whisper around the room, seemingly urging him to go forth and seize his prize, to mark her as his own personal toy and plaything, to claim her with his seed.

Percy hesitated and reached down to her pale unmarked stomach. He ran his fingers lightly over it, skimming her smooth hairless skin. They headed deeper, into forbidden regions, skimming the slightly prickly area above her clitoris.

Percy hesitated, his fingers hovering above her clitoris, then took the plunge, slowly sliding his finger onto the hard, erect piece of sensitive flesh. Her pussy quivered and Percy froze with fear and worry.

The pink folds of her womanhood clenched twice before a weak spurt of love juice ejected from between the, splattering Percy's bed. Percy breathed a sigh of release then rubbed harder on her clit.

Bast sprang on to Percy, so fast he had no idea what had happened. They both crashed together then she pinned him to the bed, grabbing the wrist of both is hands with one of her own and forcing him down.

Her eyes were narrow but the pupils inside were dilated and they were yellow, a bright yellow that he felt he'd find in a lamp. Percy froze, not knowing what he could possibly say in this situation. Bast shifted on top of him as she gripped his hands more securely.

His shirt was beginning to get heavily stained now, since she was seated on his midsection and her pussy was square on top of his shirt. The leaking love juices were soaking right through the thin cloth all the way to his skin, leaving a slightly sticky and warm feeling over the affected skin.

Percy shrank as she bared her teeth, revealing sharp canines that did not belong in such a pretty moth with such soft and rounded lips and a ridiculously cute tongue that she was now running over her lips, just like how a cat might do after it had pounced on an unsuspecting fish that had swum far too close to it.

She bent down to his neck and Percy winced as the sharp canines pricked his skin. The she withdrew and licked at the blood seeping through the tiny cuts she'd left. Her tongue was rough and hot and sent sparks tingling all over him despite the severity of the situation.

She continued pulling her tongue along his skin, licking every inch of his exposed neck then slowly moving down to his hard and well muscled chest. Percy couldn't help but moan as her hips shifted downwards, skidding down until the tip of his curved sword was pressed into her soft ass cheek.

More precum spurted out of it and Percy groaned out loud in pleasure as he lifted his hip and jabbed his member deeper into her soft flesh. He felt it skid over her now sticky wet skin and a splatter of precum found its way onto her back.

Bast looked up at him and licked her lips in delight. "what a delightful catch" she purred deep inside her chest, vibrating so deeply he could feel it deep inside his member. She moved up until she was licking his lips.

They kissed, softly then went deeper as their tongues entangled and her spit ran over the side of his face. Her free hand grabbed his hair and curled within it as she wrestled with him inside his mouth.

She was surprisingly well experienced and within seconds she had him pinned down.

She pressed her lips against his, harder, holding his mouth open by pinning his tongue down. Her spit ran down her tongue and into his mouth. She wrapped her tongue around his and sucked at it, pulling it up into her mouth then letting their intermingling saliva run down her tongue back into his mouth.

Percy had no sexual experience and had no idea how to counter this erotic and kinky girl who was obviously used to dominating whoever she was with.

But her foreplay, though not exactly the vanilla he had had in mind for the time he and Annabeth would finally have sex, was very arousing and was obviously turning her on even more than it did him.

Her pussy was a leaking mess and his entire shirt as well as his stomach was wet and sticky with the love juices their fore play had aroused. Way more love juices than the ones dripping from in between the fingers of Sadie Kane as she spied on Bast and Percy with her hand buried inside her crotch. She had been expecting to warn Percy and head back. But she hadn't counted on the room Bast was sleeping in belonging to Percy himself.

And gods was their make out session steamy as fuck. She'd painted circles with her love juices around her eyes in order to be better able to see their action and an added bonus was an addition of the Duat in moderate amounts. She could see every bit of the action, from close-ups of their passionate kisses to the steamy mood building around them in the form of a dark purple web spun through with fiery red mist that was rising from around them. Shed even seen the string of saliva connecting the two's lips together when they'd pulled apart which seemed very erotic to her. She wondered if Bast knew she was actually with a human in bed or was thinking she was dreaming or if she really was dreaming and was just acting out her dream.

Sadie could never interfere. It would be immortally embarrassing to burst in on them while they humped each other like horny and wild bunnies. Plus Bast tended to shred whatever she was holding when she was shocked or surprised. She didn't want to see how badly she would shred Percy when Sadie burst in, and how badly she would shred him if she was actually thinking she was dreaming and realized he was a real live person.

She turned her attention back to the make out. Better for her to just concentrate on the sex and masturbate.

Bast slowly lifted her hips, guiding them over Percy's member. It jumped up as her moist flesh grazed it, but she quickly moved herself away before he could ram it into her. She released his wrists but before her could react; she had summoned a ball of yarn and tied them up again.

Percy struggled against the restraints but they were a lot sturdier than they looked, that was for sure.

"mrow" she growled before laughing at him. " you think you can dominate the Egyptian goddess of cats? Mrow I will be the one playing with you little mouse." She bent and poked at his member with a finger to which it twitched and another drop of his juice rolled off the top and rolled down the hard length.

"oho, looks like this thing is absolutely stuffed full with precum eh? Better suck it out, wouldn't want it spoiling my clean and pure pussy now would we?" Percy who had realized that this must be the Bast who both carter and Sadie had mentioned on occasion, opened his mouth to yell for assistance. This crazy goddess looked like she might chomp his cock off and he was not signing up for that.

But as he did, a silken panty soaked with juices was rammed into his mouth and bound with a silken cloth. "tut tut little boy. Why would you possibly want to interrupt the little game we are playing. The mouse will have to squirm under the cat until it finally decides to chomp down and kill it." Percy squirmed as he tried backing away from her. This lady was crazy!

Bast laughed and bent over his cock looking it all over and sniffing it delicately. She nudged the tip with her nose and came away with a whitish sticky nose. Then she lowered her mouth over it and Percy winced in anticipation of her sharp teeth closing over his thick meatstick.

Her lips sealed themselves around the already well lubricated member and she bobbed her head up and down as she tried taking in as much of it as possible while she sucked and licked at every inch of the cock. Spurts of precum flooded her mouth and she frowned with frightening intensity as she speeded up the bobbing of her head, trying to draw every bit of it out before pulling off his member with her mouth full. She took a few moments savoring the salty taste before swallowing it.

The she went back to working at his cock, licking every inch of it until it was squeaky clean with her saliva glistening all over it.

She moved down to his balls and worked each one carefully, sucking and spitting them out.

She hit a sweet spot at the base of his member and she could swear he groaned like he was going to die as her soft tongue glided over it repeatedly, intensely probing that weak spot of his.

When she was sure his balls had been stimulated till the maximum for maximum seed production, Bast drew her head away from his cock, and ran her tongue over the beads of sweat that dotted his well muscled chest.

"Looks like you're excited about this…. How about you serve before claiming your reward then huh?" Bast smiled coyly as she said this. Percy was confused but gave a tentative nod.

Bast bent and sucked at his tip again, purring deep inside her throat to send shockwaves all the way down his member. Percy gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure and his hips bucked as she held her place driving him on a wave of pleasure that rose until he could feel his climax right on the edge. His body was straining to force his member into her mouth but she held her place around the tip, intensely purring.

She abruptly pulled away and held Percy's legs down. Percy was confused for a moment then realized how close he had been to and explosive climax like never before. He jerked up, trying to find something to ram himself into to force himself over the teetering edge.

However Bast was far stronger than she looked and easily held him down. Then when he had given up exhausted and shaking with unreleased desire, she slowly started clambering onto him. She paused only to sniff once at his member and smile and Percy had to resist the urge to ram it into her perfect face, just to feel a little more pleasure. When she reached his mouth she bit down on the cloth binding it and she ripped it away. She grabbed the panties she'd stuffed inside his mouth with her teeth and slowly drew them away. Then she continued her climb until she was squatted over him, her glistening hungry pussy right over his face.

"go on then. Do this for me then you can have your reward" Bast mumbled into his ear.

Percy needed no more prompting. Though inexperienced he made up for it with the help of sheer excitement. "Whoa cool it boy. I'm no rodeo" she laughed as she bucked up and down on his face.

He tried sticking his tongue into her but it wasn't easy for him, considering how tight she was.

She rapped him on top of his head. "Take it nice and slow and then we can really enjoy this". She told him. "You can't just rush to the main part. Nice and slow. Be gentle incase the girl your having is a virgin"

Percy tentatively licked at the folds of her pussy and made Bast gasp. "Yes, that's it boy. Nice and slow"

Aphrodite her legs open while masturbating right next to Hestia. Squirts of love juice were flying from between her legs where she was furiously thrusting a dildo from in between her thighs. All the love juice splattering out was running down her perfect legs, down to her perfect butt and dripping into the sizzling sputtering fire of Hestia. The color had lost its rosy sheen and was now pinkish orange." How perfect" Aphrodite thought. "Bast is even giving our little hero advice on how to claim girls. She was the perfect choice to take away my hero's virginity, though I'd have loved to do it myself. But I can't show my involvement yet. Percy is too unpredictable. Must be his chaotic human side and the unpredictable blood of his father. But I cannot predict how his moves will be if I reveal my hand too soon. He may even turn this against me. He has never liked me. And he won't be fooled by any disguise I pull on if I try to steal his virginity. This was the best move."

Bast was not exactly the panting wreck she'd expected to be once he was done molesting her clit with his tongue, but she assumed her dream must be very realistic and accurate this time. She was quite enjoying this as well. This version of Percy her dream had conjured was just so cute and innocent. He was dominated so easily.

She got off his face and untied his hands. Percy took them apart, tenderly rubbing the bruised areas. "well then Percy, ready for the best part of this?" Percy nodded eagerly. She lay down next to him, running her hand over the length of his impatient cock.

She giggled as she drew away her fingers and licked them before using them to massage her vagina and lubricate it. She squatted over him, and positioned her pussy right over the thick monstrosity that was poised to take away her virginity in what she assumed was a dream.

She eased herself down and moaned as it slowly opened up her tight entrance. Every time, this was her favorite part. Her flesh opened up until she rode the cock all the way until her hymen. She bit down on her lip, she knew it would hurt even in her dream, and lifted herself up before slamming herself down with full force. Her lips parted and she screamed out loud with sheer ecstasy and joy as his thick member sliced its way into her. Her body shook and trembled like she was exhausted.

Tears trickled down from her eyes. This was the first time she'd actually cried with joy during sex. She groaned and trembled. As her vagina spasmed around his member, gripping and squeezing the hard length.

Aphrodite was done masturbating and sent a bolt of pure pleasure through her own body, forcing it to overcome her infinite stamina and allow a cascade of love juices all over the figure of the lovely Hestia. Her flickering form stabilized. She was back inside the heart of her flame but Aphrodite's love juices took a few seconds of steaming before finally evaporating and filling the entire room with the rich scent of lust, overpowering the musky heavy scent of wood smoke that had previously dominated the shrine of Hestia. The shrine that was in fact the embodiment of her soul. Aphrodite laughed as she turned away from Hestia. A job truly well done. Now all that was left was to set up the next encounters just as well. Then soon Hestia would fall from her high pedestal into the dark depths of lust that were hidden in her soul by the brilliant flames she always hid in.

Aphrodite took one last look at Hestia who had now assumed the form of a twelve year old girl and turned her attention back to her work. It was probably since a virgin goddess and a virgin demigod whose soul was partly connected to Hestia's own soul had both lost their virginities within Hestia's domain. Aphrodite laughed again as she gazed at the unknowing Katie gardener as well as the innocent hazel and horny Sadie Kane. Who would fall next?

Bast could not believe what was happening. In all her dreams until now, no matter who she had fantasized about, she had always been on top, and enjoyed dominating the guy who's stamina she would drain and would vanquish over a dozen times before succumbing to her own climax. But now, she was the one being dominated and controlled.

She had no choice. His enormous member just felt so good she could never resist the pleasure it sent rippling through her body every time it collided with her insides. She felt like she would break apart as he lifted her up, gripping and squeezing her ass before slamming her down onto his member again.

Her insides seemed to be melting and rearranging themselves around him. His sword just kept up an unending barrage of strikes that slammed home right into her cervix each time. She felt like she would die screaming, even though she knew she was immortal.

Her throat felt rough, scratchy and dry after the abuse her screaming and shrieking had given it. Her pussy felt so violated. But she loved every minute of it. She couldn't believe the absolute joy she felt as his member rammed into places untouched by any man.

She felt like this was a never ending ride of ecstasy that she wished would never stop. She wanted him o abuse her pussy this way for all of eternity. She would have given anything to be stuck in that one moment, her climax teetering over her like a wave poised to crash onto an unknowing cat, his hard member buried as deep as he could possibly reach inside her womb, her lovely breasts squashed against his chest, one being roughly comforted by his right hand while the other hand spanked her ass.

Then she felt her climax wash over her and she screamed again, louder than she ever had, as her first ever climax ripped all the way though her body. Her pussy crushed itself around Percy's member, completely molding the walls of her vagina to his manhood. A waterfall of love juices cascaded down her pussy and his member, splashing over is legs. His member squeezed even harder as his balls clenched and his cumshot blew it way through him, flooding her insides with warm thick cum.

Aphrodite smiled as she watched. "yes that's it! Your lost your virginities… and gained your first ever creampie! That's exactly what darling Hestia needed to feel and transmit over to loving old sally. And every other girl in this house as well!"

Aphrodite leaned over Hestia and stroked her face through the flames that flickered like a harmless illusion. The flames darkened and their orange pink color turned pure deep purple. "Yes that's it Hestia, let it run through you, through every vein and every fiber of your body. Feel that corruption. Pass it on and share that wonderful experience with all the lovely girls and maidens we have in this house!"

Hestia gasped and her eyes snapped open. They were no longer the cozy red flames but a corrupted blackish purple. Her pupils dilated and a shockwave of lust rang out from inside her to radiate all over the house. Sadie gasped as her own climax hit and her love juices splattered everywhere onto the floor. She looked down in dismay and missed the fact that in that instant the bed disappeared. Bast and Percy hung in midair and their love juices mixed together cascaded down a dark hole that led to a goblet Aphrodite had set aside. When it was filled to the brim she picked it up aand carried it over to the panting and sweating Hestia.

She had managed to expel all the lust from inside herself and would no doubt revert back to her old self soon. The flames were brightening around her. Aphrodite pulled a vial from inside her robes. This contained an extract of her own love juices. She dropped the contents into the goblet and hurried into the fire. It was stronger and hotter now, more difficult to enter but she managed. Smoke was filling the room as well. Aphrodite held Hestia's head up. Her mouth opened up a crack. "Nectar would help me recover….". Aphrodite smirked and lifted the goblet to her lips. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see what was inside and started gulping down the liquid contained inside.

She suddenly realized that the taste was off and recoiled and tried pushing away the goblet. Aphrodite lifted it and emptied it into her own mouth and pushed Hestia down and climbed onto her. She held her head down and forced her lips against hers. Her tongue forced its way past her lips and the rest of the love juice/ lust potion drained into her mouth and down her throat.

Hestia held still for a few moments as it was assimilated by her soul, then she slowly sat up, her eyes still shut. Her flame was cooling down again, going back to the pinkish orange. Her eyes opened and Aphrodite giggled in delight. One was the pinkish orange of her fire, and the other was a blackish purple. Absolutely perfect.

Hestia looked around as if unsure then turned to Aphrodite. "Where am I Aphrodite? Oh my head feels so heavy right now. And I feel fire burning inside of me. Oh it is such a strange sensation, but it feels weirdly good. Ah what has become of me?"

Sadie was busy mopping up her love juices with her panties. She licked some of her fingers and found it surprisingly sweet. She turned back to the door where Bast was sucking Percy's cock again, cleaning off the still rock hard member for him.

Bast struggled to her feet and summoned clothes on herself. She couldn't believe what she'd done. Interactions between humans and gods were supposed to be restricted but she'd just had sex with one and even lost her virginity to him. She'd even let him shoot his load deep inside her. She could still feel it, nice and warm in her womb. But she'd never felt such an attraction to a man before. Who'd know what she was upto inside the house? It was a house bonded to Greek gods so no doubt no Egyptian would have seen her. And all the Egyptian gods had sex with mortals so it wouldn't be a big deal to them either. Unless Percy's father took offence. Oh well she wanted him more than she had wanted anything else. She was his for eternity now. She turned and looked back at the boy who was fallen on the bed, sweaty and panting. But his dick though was still begging for more.

Percy stood up and stretched. As Bast left his room. He felt no guilt. That'd probably come later. Right now he wanted a bath and if possible more pussy. He was kidding about the pussy. He hoped. His dick felt as hard and agitated as the time Bast had left him hanging on edge. He was sure he'd be drained by now. He was a virgin or at least had been so he should obviously be drained in every way, including his balls. But he still felt heavy and bursting, ready for more action.

Well first a bath he supposed, then heading over to dinner where maybe he could chat up Katie. They could spend the night together if she was impressed enough. That should make it a fun night. Percy had no idea what a fun night he would be in for.

Today's decision: Percy stood in front of a set of door that looked alike. None were marked. However one led to the kitchen where sally was overseeing dinner preparations, dressed in only an apron along with drew who is also wearing an apron but a smaller one that only covers her stomach.(this is the perfect chance for Percy to take half the immortality essence that Aphrodite has prepared to make him irresistible to most of the girls he might need to seduce next.). Another door led to Percy's private bathroom where Alex and hazel _**may or may not**_ be there. Both hazel and Alex are fully clothed. The next door led to sally's private bathroom where Katie _**May or may not**_ be taking a bath. Katie is ofcourse dressed in a swimsuit the house provided. And sally will soon arrive there to pick her up. With or without drew. May or may not means there's a chance its empty. So that means you have two fifty fifty choices and one 100% choice. It makes it easier for me to write a small chapter about Percy freshening up rather than a long smut. But it's your guys' choice so choose wisely!

A.N.: and that's a wrap! Vote up guys and best of luck. ! Yeah a lot of spotlight on Hestia and Aphrodite too but it's to explain how the corruption is progressing. Also yes Percy doesn't dominate since its his first time what do you expect?! Also sorry I suck at girl on girl action. So I don't write it too much. So no sally x drew or Hestia x Aphrodite.

And btw I expect at least ten reviews. Don't disappoint. This is a choice by choice story so you need to vote for me to choose which door Percy chooses.


	8. Hello little fairy!

**A.N.:you guys need to review or I'll stop putting in so much of effort in my writing. Oh and there was an error in the story description. A few letters were deleted. I made some changes and its fine now. Also forgive any spelling mistakes in the previous three chapters. There were a lot since the spell-check wasn't working and I didn't see most of them. Anyways just review you guys. A new chapter based on countless suggestions from three people.(kudos RedLox2)**

 **Blessing of Demeter, a new Force of Nature.**

Percy knocked on the wall. "Hey milady Hestia? A little help would be nice! If you could just inform me which one of these doors leads to my bathing area? I'm a bit sweaty and I could use a bath"

Aphrodite clapped her hands in glee. She'd not expected Percy to so willingly let her choose where he'd go. She rested a hand on Hestia's head as she contemplated the options. She knew what she'd picked but she still wanted to confirm it with her instincts. She figured that this place would be perfect for Percy to develop his sexual desires further. She needed him to develop his desires more and more until he would be willing to seduce any girl she whispered into his ear. Once he was willing then with her powers she could help him corrupt every single girl she needed him to claim. Of course that wouldn't be anytime soon but she was fairly sure she could call in a favor with Eros if so required.

She had complete faith that the arrow Eros shot into Percy would no doubt motivate him into chasing any girl she required him to. But Eros was quite choosy with those favors these days. No doubt it was because of his witch/bitch of a wife. Always nagging him to do things for her instead of allowing him to spend time with his mommy.

She was so much better than that psyche, but they were married so that was the end of the matter till now. But now with Percy she could even take psyche down and get Eros to visit her more often. A lot more often (if you get the gist).

She ran her hand over Hestia's head and said, "well Hestia, wont you help this kind boy get to where he 'needs to be'?". Hestia opened a single eye, the one with the orange-pinkish flame and looked at Aphrodite confused. "but Aphrodite. The place he 'needs to be' and the place he wants to go are different! He wants to go to his own bathing area!" Aphrodite smiled kindly like she gave a damn. "But unfortunately he 'Needs to Be' in his mothers bathroom with that other kind girl so they can help each other". Hestia seemed even more confused but nodded and opened her other eye.

The purple flame grew darker as did the fire of the hearth that surrounded her and Aphrodite watched as a small sign proclaiming 'Bathroom' popped up on the left door.

Percy shot a grin at the fireplace. 'Thanks bunches milady!" before opening the doors and walking in on the second hot scene of the day. Katie was masturbating while being seated on the edge of the enormous heated bathing pool (courtesy of Poseidon with your own personal nymphs. These were currently peeping on Katie).

And good lord was she masturbating. She had three fingers pumping in and out of her as she squeezed a tit with her free hand, leaning so far back, it looked like she might fall any moment. "oh fuck! Fuck yes Percy! Pump that lovely hard cock in and out of me! Deep into me! Let it kiss my womb with every stroke of it!" Percy's member, still hard from his encounter with Bast, straightened up completely at the sight.

The lovely golden haired girl was totally giving it her all, slapping her labia with gusto as her love juice slowly dripped to the marbled floor.

Percy was completely frozen, rooted to the spot by the sight of the girl who he usually considered a level headed and calm and mature girl, was showing a totally lewd sight he'd never seen before in her life.

In fact Katie was so strict in camp that she seemed uncharacteristically like her mother, an old woman who spent all her time being the criticizing her son in law. In fact Percy could scarcely believe Demeter had enough sexual urge to go get herself fucked and pregnant, ever since the time he'd met Demeter in the underworld.

She just seemed so old and grouchy it was hard imagining her falling in love or any man falling for her except for maybe an old grouch from a crappy retirement home for senior citizens who liked women thousands of years older than him.

But now Percy saw that if she got a stern personality from her mother, she also had an extremely lewd side which she probably got from her as well.

And just for a second an image of a younger sexier Demeter flashed through Percy's head. He could picture her seated right next to Katie, slapping herself in unison with her daughter.

Percy shook his head to clear it of the erotic imaging that was running through his mind which now included a nude Persephone, on her knees and begging him for a good hard pounding. Not that he minded what his imagination was showing him. But he realized he was still in the same bathroom as a very horny Katie who was moaning her head off with his name.

The image of Persephone was gradually replaced by a nice and wet Katie on her knees as well, begging for it right in her pussy, right in her womb. Percy shivered at how wrong that thought was. But now it was an insistent whisper in the back of his head.  
(Whispers underlined)

It's not like she'll resist… she so in the mood right now.

"but it's still wrong!" Percy thought

She wants you! What's wrong with that! Handsome strapping young man and a lovely hungry horny girl just begging for your cock! You ignoring her and her needs is wrong!

"just because she wants it doesn't mean I want it too!"

Just look at that hard meat, just begging for some sweet relief. You still think you don't want it?

Percy was getting nowhere with the voice on his head. He decided to take himself away from the temptation. He wasn't filled with lust as he had been around Bast. He wasn't going to jump on Katie just because she secretly fantasized about him.

Aphrodite growled as she felt Percy's plan to just run back into his room "oh no you don't" she smirked "go Hestia!"

Percy went to back out and shut the door, but even as he did so, the door hinges gave the most god awful shriek he'd ever heard. Katie jumped at the sound and looked up. She blushed a fierce red as she saw what had happened and who'd stumbled in on her. But she wasn't gonna turn up this chance given to her probably by Aphrodite herself.

"u-um hello there Percy…." She stuttered as she managed to get to her feet, albeit awkwardly. "h-hey k-katie. S-so sorry. I had no idea y-you were in h-here. I'll just leave then I guess." Percy said and turned to leave. Katie immediately sprang forward, determined to get what she wanted. From the look on Percy's face and other 'hard proof' she had no doubt Percy was interested in her as well. After all she'd even caught him staring at her too right!?

She grabbed Percy's arm from behind, and tugged at it. "w-wait Percy!" Percy spun around extremely fast at her touch, plus her own skidding momentum with her wet feet which carried her forward more than expected ended up in her ramming into Percy's erect member. She reddened even further as it dug into her belly, but she still savored the brief sensation of its heat and the slight stickiness it left behind on her.

That, she decided, meant she was marked for him.

She pulled on Percy's arm, tugging him closer to herself. Percy felt heat building inside himself. This sensation was incredibly hot and arousing. He could hardly bear the sight of her lovely perky tits and her peachy bum. Her brown eyes gazed earnestly into his and he felt that heat build even more in response to the fire he saw stoking inside her eyes.

It was so obvious to him, he had no idea why, but she wanted him very badly. His breathing rate sped up as she ran her hand along his arm, slowly but insistently. "it-it's not fair Percy!" the girl stuttered. "you know that you saw me! So it's only fair that I get to see you as well! You have to take responsibility for your actions!"

A bit of her harsh demeanor snuck in with those words but Percy could only feel aroused at the way the bath water and steam condensed onto her skin, leaving it shiny and glossy. She also had obvious tan lines, probably from working in the sun. He felt an urgent insistence to run his finger along the tan line on her upper thigh, no doubt from working in her shorts.

His hand reached out instinctively and before Percy knew it, his rough forefinger was running its way along the smooth skin of her thigh. His hand jerked back as if he'd been scalded. Katie was even redder know, with a full body flush working its way down her neck. "im so sorry katie" he sputtered out. "I don't know what came over me all of a sudden! My hand just acted on my own! I swear I didn't mean to do anything of that sort it just happened on the spur of the moment!"

Katie gave Percy a small, shy smile. "well Percy, an apology is not enough! You think you can touch my body for free and pay no price! An eye for an eye, and an arousing touch for an arousing touch!" She pulled at Percy. "please Percy, just follow me inside." She smiled again, seeming to get even cuter as he watched. "I'm just glad to see that you seem to have some interest in me"

"n-no… i…." his weak protest sputtered into nothingness. He couldn't help the feeling of relief as she pulled him into the bathroom and securely shut and locked the door to stop any intruder like Percy had been.

She pulled him into the pool and they both settled down in the hot soothing water. It felt great to be sitting there especially when a group of unnoticed nymphs set down to work, running their hands all over their body like soft ghostly currents of water swirling under the surface. Even Percy failed to notice the nymph giving him a blowjob except for an immense feeling of pleasure and lust that reduced his reluctance.

Katie watched him with keen eyes, then slowly crawled forward through the water to come closer and closer to him, until they were almost nose to nose. " I really like you Percy." She stated matter of factly though her flaming cheeks gave away she was anything but calm.

Percy swallowed with tension and nervousness as she drew closer to him. "I know you're in a relationship with Annabeth and all, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her will it? After all she could be having fun right now without you knowing it." Unbidden the scene where Annabeth told him she was going off to fetch her cousin Magnus flashed through his head.

He swore she blushed as she explained her plans to him. 'Run over to our friends at camp, maybe some at the Egyptian nomes. Then she'd hit camp Jupiter and search out for Jason and Magnus both of who were missing.' And her cheeks had tinged at those words, he had seen it.

He felt himself return to reality when Katie placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to him. " I really like you Percy…." The rest of her words were swallowed by her kiss. It was hot and sweet. Percy felt a vibration run down from his neck down to the tips of his toes as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, his hand snaking to the usual place it rested on Annabeth, her hip. But now rather than the clothes he'd felt every time they'd kissed, he felt smooth warm skin.

His hand slipped around to the small of her back and he pulled her closer. The other hand rose out of the water to slide through her wet hair. Both her hands, closed into fists were resting on his chest as she leant into the kiss with a small sigh like she was melting on the inside. Her lips opened, granting Percy access to every nook and cranny hidden inside.

Their tongues intertwined but this was nothing like the harsh rough dominating sex he'd just had with Bast when he'd lost his virginity. This was a soft, gentle kiss, with a lot of promise and feeling behind every second. Both were equally passionate but Percy felt a romantic stirring at this type of stimulation.

He deepened the kiss even more and they moved backwards until Katie's back was to the wall of the pool. He felt both is blood and his heart racing along with hers as her ran his hand all over her back. They finally broke off the kiss, for the want of air, and Percy noted just how red Katie's face had become.

She smiled her small shy smile again and it was all Percy could do from stopping himself from kissing her again. She touched the tip of his hard twitching member with a finger, and then watched in awe as it gave a spurt of creamy fluids in response. "it's so big" she whispered and looked at Percy with eye's filled with wonder. Percy again had to resist the urge to seize her around her waist and kiss her passionately.

She bent slightly then hesitated for a second before plunging under water and closing her mouth around his cock. Percy moaned and leaned back in pleasure, the feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around his hardness was even more arousing than the thought of Bast's intense reached out and gripped her hair, holding it securely in one hand as he forced her head down deeper. The amateur girl panicked and splashed her way back to the surface, heaving and panting.

Percy cradled her again, and soon with the help of soothing words and stroke she had calmed down again.

Percy relocated to the wall of the pool, where his member was in a more accessible position. Katie did have to awkwardly half-stand half-squat in the pool below but now she was able to reach it with ease. They went slowly at first, with her adjusting to the tip of such a large and thick cock. Then as she adjusted she was soon taking more and more of his length, until she was finally able to deepthroat him.

Percy was leaning back, groaning out loud, stroking her head as she bobbed it up and down rhythmically. "fuck yes you're a natural at this Katie! It just feels so good I cant believe it! Suck that cock all over and drain every drop from it!"

Aphrodite was masturbating again. "Well she is a natural!" she thought. "Her mother is the goddess of harvest!"

Katie had no intention of sucking every drop out of Percy's cock though. Her own loins were aching for some much needed attention from Percy's magnificent manhood. She had no doubt however she'd need some medical attention after that but the experience was no doubt worth it.

She kept at her task, and figured out humming was a good way to draw out long groans from Percy. She hadn't figured out the art of sweet spots yet and as such, she was still fumbling to figure out where she needed to lavish attention in order to please Percy.

Her persistence soon paid off and soon Percy felt the faint twitches inside that told him that his pleasure had reached its limit and that he would soon need release. He opened his mouth to warn Katie, but even as he did, Katie ferociously attacked a sweet spot she accidently found at the base of his cock. Percy's warning turned into a mushy groan and the added pleasure tipped him over the edge in a headlong plunge.

He gasped out loud as his balls clenched. "Katie ! look-" his words were cut short as he was wracked by wave after wave of pleasure. His body trembled and katie's eyes widened as something sticky flooded her throat. She tried pulling of his cock, leaving a scratch on him as she hurriedly fell back, coughing and hacking as the semen flowed down her throat.

*time skip- few seconds*

Percy was cuddling with Katie again who had gotten over her accidental swallowing. The sight of her cute babyish round face covered with his semen, leaving her blonde hair white and sticky in patches was admittedly arousing for Percy who soon found himself hard again. However he ignored the urgent throbbing beneath his legs as he savored the feeling of cuddling with her.

Soon enough he found himself kissing her again, staring off with small pecks until they were back at it with gusto, with their tongues all over the place. He couldn't help feeling attracted to such a small and vulnerable looking girl. Even though she was supposed to be seventeen, she still looked at most fourteen to fifteen. He ran his hand down her stomach, that was smooth and toned with just a hint of babyfat, the same babyfat that gave her face its soft rounded look.

His hand rose up again, this time guided by a small degree of lust and he rested it on her breasts. They were B cups at most, even though he wasn't sure what the exact size might be. Her nipples were a soft pinkish color and were both hard and erect. He ran a finger over them and she shivered silently as an electric tingle radiated from the hard nubs all over her body.

He bent forward and took them in his mouth and slowly started sucking on them. She whimpered and fell back on the wall of the pool as he took his time,slowly massaging her breasts and suckling on them softly.

When he was done with them, she had hickies all over the pale untanned skin of her breasts.

He moved up to her neck and showered a trail of kisses that zigzagged over her soft skin before his lips found hers again. As they kissed they both stood up and moved out of the pool and onto one of the benches that was lined near the wall.

As their actions intensified in passion, Percy felt his fingers tingling as he found himself on top of her, their eyes locked as his member nudged her entrance. She gave a silent nod and her hands found his, their fingers interlocking, as he slowly moved his hip down onto her.

The tip of his member brushed against the petals of her vagina but he had to exert more pressure to overcome the tightness that held them shut. Katie closed her eyes as she felt his manhood slide into her, one inch at a time. Her lips parted and she mewled with pleasure and pain as her virgin pussy struggled to contain his entire thickness. Percy slowed down as he felt her resistance block him, then applied more pressure on her.

Her mewling grew in intensity as she felt the pressure increase, ending in a sudden throaty gasp as her maidenhood collapsed under him. She hissed in pain and clenched his hands even more fiercely as he lowered his face to hers, capturing her breath with another soft kiss.

When she felt she had adjusted to the feeling of his girth, she looked up and gave him a shy nod to continue. Percy went ahead and Katie felt her eyes widen as she felt herself being stretched out all the way to her core.

Her body shuddered and shook as she swallowed all of Percy's length. They held their place for a few moments both of them savoring the feeling of completeness they now felt.

Then Percy slowly drew back, feeling her flesh grasp at him every inch of the way, trying to pull him back in. the thought was so sweet both of them blushed at the 'schlock' sound that followed her flesh closing as he extricated himself almost all the way, leaving her pussy grasping at the tip of his manhood with all its might.

Katie looked up at Percy again, this time with a pout framing her features. Percy couldn't help his teasing and thrust back into her again. They went slowly at first, then as she grew used to the feeling and pressure of containing him within herself, Percy began slowly speeding up.

His hands were bleeding where her fingernails had dug into his skin and her pussy felt like an actual vice around his cock, like a giant hand squeezing it as the muscles in her walls involuntarily flexed and squeezed with every movement he made, but he was still enjoying this sensuous moment more than he'd enjoyed the passionate sex with Bast sometime back.

Katie was inexperienced just like Percy, but he'd blown two humungous loads just some time back, so he lasted longer. She couldn't help the feeling of intense pleasure that suddenly reared up out of nowhere, taking her senses by a storm.

She felt her pussy spasm as it squirted out jets of her love juice. Her fingernails dug into his flesh again, this time for pleasure not pain, as he rode out her climax, slowing to a gentle rhythm as she finished, panting and sweating with the exertion.

Percy was nearing the end of his stamina as well. Her pussy had really sucked his cock during her orgasm. It took him a few strokes and thrusts into the panting girls body before he was done as well.

He kept going, trying to draw out the orgasm for as long as possible, just as he had done for her. Her pussy started tightening on him, slightly at first, then almost painfully so. Percy grunted with effort as he was hit with another wave of pleasure, then another and another.

His eyes widened as he realized he was undergoing repeated climaxes, each one strengthening him rather than tiring and draining him. Her pussy continued to suck at his member like nothing he had ever experienced before.

By the time he was done, Percy was sure he'd pumped out at least ten climaxes worth of cum into her, with just one climax. Katie's eyes drooped with tiredness as she lifted up her arms and wrapped them around her lovers neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"that was…. Amazing" she breathed out once they broke their kiss. "you are amazing" Percy returned with a smile.

"I can still feel you inside of me, stretching out my cunt for all its worth. And I can feel all your lovely warm seed inside of me" Katie sighed as she dropped her head onto a fluffy towel. Percy slowly withdrew himself, savoring the last moments of her heated womanhood snugly embracing his member.

He lifted up her head, towel and all, and sat down before placing the towel back onto his lap, with her head still on it. Katie smiled tiredly as he started playing with her hair. "tired?" he asked. Her eyes slowly lit up as she shook her head from side to side. "nope I feel great!" She exclaimed. "what about you, hero?" her voice getting a questioning edge as she looked up at him with an earnest look in her eyes. "I'm feeling great too. Totally energized, though I don't know how." Katie reached a hand up and caught Percy's chin with it.

"shhhh" she mumbled and pulled his head down to hers.

*time skip*

Percy grunted in surprise as her vagina tightened impossibly on him, though he'd been expecting it already. He and Katie had gone another round, and when he'd climaxed, he'd had every last drop pulled out, undergoing the same experience as the first time. And now again.

This time they were in the pool, where the water gave him an added edge. His stamina was a lot more and he'd lasted through two of Katie's orgasm's and was cumming alongside her third one. Her walls were especially tight this time and Percy could hardly believe it when his cock was milked again for the third time, drawing the most cum yet, even more than the last two rounds. When they were done, they both climbed out of the pool and pulled a towel to cuddle in as the chill from the air outside the pool slowly set in.

"Im surprised you aren't overflowing" Percy commented as he toweled her down. Katie looked confused at his words. "ive never pumped out as much cum as I did when having sex with you. It was the best feeling in the world, and it totally reenergized me!". Katie's eyes widened at his words and a ligh flush spread over her face. "im glad you enjoyed our time Percy" she whispered shyly, and Percy couldn't help but hug her from behind

Suddenly a golden glow started out of nowhere and Percy started as he realized it was coming from in front of Katie. She was in between him and the source. That was of course what he thought until she turned around, a look of wonder on her face to show a small golden symbol curving around her belly button.

Under normal circumstances Percy would have found her outie adorable but now his eyes were drawn to the golden scythe that curved its blade around it.

"what does that symbol mean?" Percy asked, intrigued. "its demeter's blessing! The highest level of magic a woodland magician can attain! This is higher than what most nymphs and dryads hope to achieve!". "really?" Percy asked. "but why'd it appear now?". "Katie turned to him, her face suddenly tomato red. "w-well Percy you know that Demeter is the goddess of bounty. However her reaping includes both reaping of grain and reaping of souls. Similarly, for the non combatant child of Demeter we have the power of harvest." She blushed even deeper though Percy didn't think it was possible.

"our harvest makes us brilliant farmers….. and housewives." Percy's eyes widened as he understood.

"does that mean you're….." he pointed at her belly, unable to trust his voice.

Katie rested a hand on it as she spoke a bit softly. "That is true as well Percy, but there's another catch too." She looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

"w-whats that?" he knew he shouldn't have done it!

She raised her hand to her throat and a collar of ink seemed to mark it all around, depicting hearts and flowers. It was dark green on one side and deep blue on the other.

She caught his hand and before he could react she lifted it to her lips. He saw a seal of ink form on it as well. "master!" Katie said before kissing the seal on his hand.

There was a flash and Katie disappeared, leaving only the towel behind. In her place, hovering in the air like a doll come to life was a small fairy with bright blonde hair and a green aura all round it.

Percy drew his hand back and looked at the fairy. It didn't seem possible but….. "katie!?" he cried out.

"Wassup master?" the little fairy chirped back in katie's voice. She had a small collar tattooed around her neck.

A.N.:oh yeah hella yeah! Finally some interesting plot development. Also guys don't hate me for bonding Percy and Katie. I needed the fairy that was gonna come. Oh yeah and btw the fairy isn't pregnant, for those who were wondering. Oh and Katie is the fairy. So sorry no pregnant Katie. Well until she reverts back to normal. Then the magic breaks blah blah….. anyway I wrote two smut chappies and hopefully the next one is also just as intense. But im serious. I need some response! This thing isn't easy you know? No response equals no chapters. That simple. Any stupid crazy idea works as cool feedback. Thats how the fairy was born. From Katie, a character I hadn't bothered to include in the first draft of the story either. But now she's vital for the later part of the story, which comes really later. Anyway over and out with peace from manhattan.(p.s.:at least aim for 5-10 reviews per chapter. Even you guests)


	9. Fairy Power!

**A.N.: well this took me some planning. Hope ya'll enjoy. Sorry for the heavy filler. But you've had two heavy smut chappies so you'll have to bear with me. I really want to make a strong plot so Percy can believably claim all the girls, rather than screw them indiscriminately without reason. Plus Percy Jackson fans should find the idea I planned very interesting.(sorry for the late update. Hence a 5K+ chapter!)**

 **Fairy Power**

"Katie!" Percy exclaimed. The tiny fairy fluttered over and settled down in his hand, gripping his finger for stability. Percy lifted her up to eye length to examine her better.

She was naked, just as she'd been moments before. She'd retained most of her features as well as her figure, blinking oversized brown eyes at him. Her blonde hair had grown quite a bit however, and now hung in a golden curtain past her shoulders, tumbling down to her waist in a single unbroken form.

He touched her hair with a finger and marveled at how smooth and silken each fine strand felt. Katie giggled at his attention. His fingers brushed against her wings and he turned her around to look at her fine, seemingly fragile wings. He felt worried that they might crumple under his touch and refrained from touching them.

She was about the size of his hand, and seemed proportioned like a normal human, with wings about the length of her arms. They even seemed like ordinary wings he'd seen on tinker bell from peter pan. It didn't seem like they'd be able to hold her weight at all. They fluttered slightly, dropping glowing sprinkles that were glowing purple. The sprinkles swirled in the air before fading away to nothing.

She was surrounded by a faint green aura, a lush green aura. She rose into the air again, hovering at eye level. "how do I look Percy?" she chirped, striking a pose in midair. Percy had to grin at how adorable she seemed. It was as if she had transformed to cash in on how cute she had originally been.

"you look great Katie. Absolutely adorable." He murmured as he rubbed her under her chin. She giggled that high pitched laugh again she gripped his finger, wrapping her arms and legs around it. She rested her head on the tip of it and gazed at him with the same adoration reflected in her eyes that he felt for her.

"Are you gonna explain what happened or am I supposed to go read some book in the library?" Percy asked her, shaking his finger slightly, causing her to squeal as she had to tighten her grip to stop herself from falling off. She let go and started hovering again. She struck a new pose, this time a thinking one. "Well where to start? To put it simply, looks like I was a powerful enough daughter of Demeter in order to activate one of the great magics." She said, quite matter of factly.

"great magics?" Percy asked her "now what is that?".

Katie shook her head in mock disappointment. "I swear Percy, you've never read a book in your life before have you?" she straightened and thought for a bit before beginning again. "Great magics are powerful spells or magic forces that can be wielded by children or legacies of the gods of Olympus. Namely the original six Olympians. Of course there are exceptions but they are rare. These magics are powers on the level of a gods power, if used by a legend class expert." "legend class expert?" Percy interrupted. Katie nodded "yes they are mortals who are capable of becoming gods. Examples are Dionysus who mastered hera's magic of madness and Hercules who mastered his fathers force of nature that boosted his every physical attribute. They were on the level of gods even before being immortalized. You might be a silver or a beginner gold class. Of course your skills vary and I doubt you've used many magics yet." "wait wait wait!" Percy interrupted again. "I haven't used any magics!"

Katie sighed and raised her head up to the heavens like 'why me?'. "oh really" she said "how about the hurricane of Poseidon that you summoned? Even in the battle of Olympus it was at least a max silver or early gold. You used it to fight the power of the sun titan Percy. That type of power isn't cheap. For all I know you might have mastered it during your time on the argo 2." Percy nodded in understanding. Katie huffed "As I was saying, I'm using the harvest of Demeter. It's a powerful magic used to support in combat…. And other unsavory interests." The look in katie's eyes showed her interest in those unsavory activities.

"unsavory interests like?" Percy enquired though he could guess. Katie looked at him through half lidded eyes, "I have the ability to sense and detect lust and people who desperately want to harvest seed. I can also sense whom their lust is directed to. Its useful to protect my master from potential rivals who can try to steal him. Or-" she swung her legs up and down trying to act nonchalant "it can help my master find his own uses among them. Such as spread his seed around all the flowers that are compatible with him. Or blackmail, etc"

Katie was obviously growing bored with explanations. She let out a huge yawn, at least a huge for one as small as her. She lazily drifted around in the air in front of his face.

"so im your master?" Percy asked obviously confused. Katie nodded sleepily. "but how is that a magic you can use? I mean your now a small fairy. An adorable one yes but still small. And I don't get why you'd want those powers? How would it help to stop your rivals?"

Katie's eyes flashed. "If I want to protect my master from a girl, she'll never get close to you." "how?" Percy enquired. "I have my ways" Katie said slyly. "Of course your happiness comes first but as your fairy I decide who is a potential threat to you. and as for why anyone would want to be a fairy, do you remember the magic that killed a titan, that even your great magic was unable to finish?"

"do you mean grovers song?" Percy asked, more interested now. "yes" Katie said, smiling triumphantly. "this magic surpasses that if I learn how to master it. It is the peak of the power of a nature spirit. This blessing is originally the power of the nature spirits, gained from the soil of gaia and the blood of ouranos, but since Demeter is their patron, her children have this as well."

"well what about the conditions? I don't believe this is as strings free as it sounds." "oh it is" Katie assured. "I can even revert back to my human form to service you. of course that requires a great deal of energy but I can regain that by simply harvesting your seed. And there are perks for you as well. I can speed up your healing, increase your stamina, and heighten your senses. It depends of how much in sync we are" she pointed at her collar which had turned almost entirely green. Even as Percy watched, the green retreated and the deep sea blue he'd seen before increased a bit.

"Once we have both green and blue in equal proportions we work in almost full capacity together. But if it turns entirely blue…. We'll reach one hundred percent of our potential together. I could unlock your magic for you in that state." Katie reached a hand out and touched Percy's cheek.

"We could be unstoppable together Percy. If only we understood each other truly." Percy found his eyes being drawn to her pink nipples again. Even pint sized, she was still quite attractive.

"So…" Percy asked poking her stomach. "How do I turn you back to human now?". Katie giggled at the horny promise in his eyes. "Whoa there big boy. I've a energy limit on this form y'know. You'll need to spread your seed around to at least three girls tonight before I'm able to gather enough energy to transform." She patted his cheek reassuringly. "Don't worry. I promise you a tasty treat if you get me back into human form." She lifted off again and stretched, letting loose a huge yawn. She bent a bit and waved her ass in his direction. Again, Percy felt himself drawn to the pink petals peeking from between her legs.

"I'm sleepy as well." At this Katie gave another huge yawn. Her voice, which had been soft from the start, lowered even more as she dropped her head towards his cheek. Throwing her hand over her mouth she whispered "and all I can say right now Percy, is that you're being spied on by two horny gazes. I swear, it was like being battered by lust from two sides the second I became your fairy. I wanted to gouge those girls to shreds but since I need you to finish your quota in order for me to regain some strength, I'll let this one slide." She managed to wrap her arms around his neck. " those girls need to know to keep their hands off my man" she giggled again.

When Katie had finished pinpointing the doors from where the lust was supposed to be radiating, they took another relaxing dip in the water. Katie was really drooping by the time they got out and dried off. Percy wrapped her in a towel before turning to his own clothes. He suddenly heard one of the doors open and turned just in time to sally walking in, carrying fresh towels and clothes from her own cupboard. (just to make things clear there were a lot of towels.)

Percy couldn't help but notice things a young blooded male tended to notice. He yelped and jumped back. "I've got your clothes Katie! Actually mine but you'll have to make do till…." Sally trailed off as she peered around the stack of clothes. Percy's member had a swift wake up call, going from semi hard to rock hard in seconds. Percy saw her eyes follow the rise of his tip from soft till its peak hardness.

Then both of them jump and spun around as the awkwardness set in. "s-sorry Percy I should have knocked. It was just that Katie was in here so I assumed…." Sally babbled as she power walked out of the bathroom. Percy hastily wrapped himself in a towel. He'd almost pulled the one Katie had been in. he carefully picked that one up and moved out of the bathroom, heading back to his own room. He went to the door that had quite accidentally brought him here.

He knocked once, hard, to ensure it was indeed the right one and hadn't been switched.

Then he slowly opened the door, peering in cautiously. It was thankfully his own. He went to step out, and froze as his foot landed it something quite sticky. He bent and dipped a finger inside it and lifted it up, observing the sticky fluid, with a distinct scent.

So that explained the lust Katie had pointed out. He set her down on his bed then went to the door through which sally had entered. He opened the door and looked down intently at the floor. When he was satisfied with the proof he headed back to the bed.

Katie was sitting up and looking around by the time he was back. "shouldn't you catch a snooze?" Percy asked. Katie let off another yawn. "yeah I should, but I should also tell you that that particular door seems to have quite a horny presence behind it" Katie said, pointing to the door on the immediate right of sally's bathroom door.

Percy walked over to it, looking over his shoulder just in time to see a dozy looking Katie floating up from the bed and flying over to join him. She was yawning constantly, nestling herself on his shoulder.

Percy prodded her with a finger and she glanced up sleepily. "you can go sleep. I'll be fine by myself." Katie shook her head adamantly. "No I have to keep an eye on my man!" she huffed "if I leave you alone, im sure you'll be buried under all that wet pussy waiting for you all around the house." Percy sighed at her words and started towards the door. A sign hung on this as well. 'Percy Jackson's Personal Bathroom'. What the fuck? He looked at the door he'd accidentally walked in on Katie from. It had a sign simply reading ' bathroom'. So it looked like it was his fault for picking the wrong door though Hestia had pointed him properly.

"sorry Hestia" Percy called out before heading through the door.

Aphrodite shook with withheld laughter as she watched Percy. He actually believed it was his fault? Oh such a sweet kid really. Hestia sat in the heart of the fire, watching the earnest kids' apology with a confused look.

As Percy opened the door and stepped into what was probably the most magnificent bathroom he'd seen in his life, barring the one on olympus and in his dad's palace. Katie started her mumbling explanation. By the time Percy had figured out which door Katie had been pointing at, he'd figured out the following things. One, Katie seriously believed watching him have sex would reenergize her. Maybe she was into voyeurism. Two, you do not turn the hot knob all the way around in the shower, especially when you're using a bathroom designed by and probably for gods. It is not good for your health, even if you can survive being splattered by molten hot lava. Three, Katie was quite useful especially considering exactly how much sex it looked like he was going to be having during this sleepover if he got lucky, capable of preventing as she put it "other women from stealing his seed and using the fruits it produced". Basically she was a safety fairy.

*meanwhile in a small ritual like room Alex Fierro found hidden under a secret trapdoor in a broom cupboard.*

"Well well well, look who we have here. A little Asgardian, no doubt up to mischief." Aphrodite giggled at her own pun. Alex the daughter of goddess of mischief, Loki (yes goddess, Loki can switch his gender too, so he is Alex's mother. Go read the Magnus Chase series. Don't expect watching avengers or thor will give you all the details) was however, indeed up to some highly naughty mischief. Her eyes glinted as she regarded the goddess of love.

"so you're the one behind all that I saw up above huh?" she challenged. Aphrodite gave another lady-like giggle, covering her mouth with a dainty hand. "and what if I am, child?" Aphrodite let her power rise as she said the last word, giving Alex her first and probably last warning.

Alex chose to ignore the threat. "I want in if you're the one who's doing all this" she said matter of factly. Aphrodite looked at the girl in front of her in mock astonishment. But in reality, her façade hid the celebrations popping up inside her head.

She was obviously a master strategist! And they gave that silly owl head the title of goddess of wisdom and strategy. Well maybe some of Ares strategic thinking had rub off on her after all this time. She had hardly hoped that everything would fall into place so well, but here it was! The very girl she had wanted to recruit, offering to join her plan.

Aphrodite licked her finger. "why would you want to do that…? We don't know each other do we?" she ran her wet finger under her chin ,lifting her head up and looking into the green headed girls eyes. The girl seemed flustered and blushed as she dropped her head again.

"well I suppose you'd do well for spying on people while they fuck like bunnies, but I'm surprised they didn't notice you in that flashy outfit." Aphrodite laughed while observing Alex's hilariously colorful get up, from her green jeans to her red high tops. Alex cracked a smile "you should see me on a good day. That's when I'm really flashy. But you got me off guard when you teleported me." She grew serious and looked up again, her eyes intent on Aphrodite. "you brought me here, so obviously you have some plan regarding me. I'm offering to help you. so why would you possibly want to refuse?"

Aphrodite was the one to smile this time. The girl had spunk she had to admit. In those colorful and loud clothes she looked less like a clown and more… like a sinister viper waiting to lunge forward and bite her throat out. Aphrodite shuddered silently at the image that came to mind. But back to the matter at hand.

She opened her eyes and regarded the girl with a smile. "you got me there. I do have a plan and yes it does involve you. quite heavily in fact." Alex clapped her hands together. "that's more like it. Tell me more."

By the time Aphrodite was done filling her in, Alex looked a lot more eager and thoughtful, which were two weird expressions existing on one face. "So you need my powers to help you set him in motion huh? Well I see why that makes sense actually. He doesn't seem like the type who would pin a girl to her bed and force himself into her tight pussy and screw her real good before filling her up to the brim with his hot cum and leaving her with a big smile plastered on her face as well as cum along with a lot of good memories and a limp that would probably last a few days." Aphrodite grinned at the rapid fire sentence she just shot out. She liked this girl even more and more. They obviously thought along the same lines.

"yes" Aphrodite nodded in agreement. "I'm sure you can feel this house literally spilling out lust from every pore in the walls." Alex nodded. "how did that happen?" Aphrodite just smiled. "So every girl is fine tuned and on edge, just waiting for him, their subconscious begging for sweet release." Alex licked her lips at the description.

"so you want me to go give him the push to make sure he lands in their bed. And in exchange what do I get?" Alex raised an eyebrow. Aphrodite feigned a shocked look "You mean except for a free pass to get your brains fucked out?" Alex rolled her eyes. "that would have happened eventually whether I agreed to it or not.". The girl had a point.

"well how about immortality and becoming a goddess?" Aphrodite offered. "Tempting…" Alex murmured. "well I'll help you, but I still don't know what I'd like in return exactly.". 'by the time Percy's through with you, all you'll want is to be screwed tight nice and hard by him.' Aphrodite thought wickedly.

"well as down payment, I offer you not just an opportunity to have yourself pounded into the bed by Percy, but also a nice top up to your shape-shifting powers." Alex's eyes lit up. "how exactly?" she enquired eagerly. "Well' Aphrodite mused. "I am the goddess of beauty, but it wont help you since you look like you want." She considered the problem for a few moments before starting to strip pulling off the shoulder straps of the gown she was wearing. Actually the dress had been changing from one style to another, just like her eye color and hair color and bust size, but it finally stabilized as she grabbed the clothing to remove it.

Alex's eyes widened at sight of the goddess getting nude but before she could even speak, Aphrodite shushed her. "no I'm not going to do… what you think im about to do" she finished sultrily, winking suggestively. Alex subsided but she couldn't help the blush that crept over her face as the goddess's perfect form came out from under the dress, revealing her naked body.

Obviously a goddess as busy as Aphrodite did not deign to wear a bra, or panties. Alex couldn't help sneaking peeks, since she was only human. When Aphrodite was completely nude she tossed the dress onto Alex's face, covering it.

She pulled it off, carefully, since the fabric actually felt fragile to touch. By the time she had pulled it off, much to her disappointment, Aphrodite was clothed again, this time in practical jeans and a fitting t-shirt that managed to hug her breasts quite well. She looked at her clothing again and found it had changed. She felt a sharp spike drill her head from behind. No doubt, it was impossible to focus on this particular goddess's form. It kept changing, even more than she had expected. She steeled herself and looked at Aphrodite again, taking care not to focus or fixate on any part of her.

It was almost impossible to that for long so she turned her attention back to the gown Aphrodite had stripped off.

She held it up, expecting to see the gown, but to her surprise it was a shimmering purple rectangular length of cloth, around the size of a scarf. "wha….?" She enquired. Aphrodite smiled before turning away from Alex.

"Shapeshifting Alex", she called over her shoulder. "The ability to shape shift your clothing is very useful yes? How about a scarf that also contains some of my love magic? It's a set of two, and I believe the other one was claimed by Percy, when I accidentally left it behind on a date. If you find that one, you can keep it. Together, they have quite a strong effect.". "Wait!" Alex called out. "What do I do now?"

Aphrodite paused as she opened a closet at the edge of the room, one that contained a portal mirror capable of showing scenes occurring around the house. She turned back to Alex and thought for a moment then turned back. "Well I guess it's time to dress you up. Strip."

*a few minutes later*

"yes just drape the scarf around your neck. Now will it to change into her clothes." Alex bit her lip in concentration as she followed Aphrodite's instructions. She concentrated and her clothes morphed into hazels look. She had already assumed most of hazels shape, with her hair and roasted coffee skin. Even hazels distinctive gold pupils peered out from within her eyes.

Aphrodite clapped her hands. "well done! Her personality needs some work, but I'll coach you later once we have them getting down and dirty and all hot and sweaty eh?" Aphrodite gave her another wink which Alex returned. Oh the fun was just starting.

*a minute later*

Alex was with hazel again. This time with a solid plan in mind.

"so it turns out this is my friends house. I met another couple of people I know, including his mom and another acquaintance of his from a camp he goes to." Hazel's cheeks were tinged red, no doubt because of what she had seen. Alex already knew. She had been watching alongside with Aphrodite while the hot scene had unfolded. No doubt hazel would never look at an apron in the same way again. Drew and sally had made sure of that with their dressing style. Also with an ass like that, it was a crime not to show it off.

Alex got to work. "yeah I saw the famous Percy Jackson too, when we had split up to snoop. And damn-" she whistled "he is fine!". Hazel swatted her arm. "he has a girlfriend!" Alex shrugged. "I guess I have a boyfriend too. But we all need some experts to guide us along, especially when its love. I would hate to mess up my first night and ruin my entire relationship afterwards. I don't have a mom either so it makes sense to ask someone way more experienced for tips huh?" hazel's eyes widened at her new friends implication.

And that was the cue for all the walls in the room to focus their lust on hazel. She stiffened as unbidden images came to her mind. 'all i did was share a sisterly kiss with him!' She thought frantically but the images of the flight in Alaska were a lot more different now, involving a few hot, nude and lewd air hostesses, a sleeping frank, and a half nude Percy in swimming shorts in the act of climbing onto her, while she herself was dressed in a horribly revealing one piece school swimsuit. It hugged all her curves in all the right places, accentuating her firm c cups that any girl would be proud of, especially a 14 year old.(yes a year older. It makes it more believable.). the blue swimsuit was especially tight around her ass, and even in her mind, hazel was mortified as she watched Percy reach under her and squeeze her soft ass, drawing a lingering moan from her panting, sweaty, and dripping wet form. She couldn't help the whimper of surprise as she noticed Percy start to pull down his shorts, revealing an enormous, thick throbbing member. She couldn't stand the heat that was beginning to blossom around her thighs as her body instinctively reacted to something it knew by feeling, something she herself didn't know.

She felt her conscience protest to her feelings and she forced the image out of her mind with sheer willpower. By the time she opened her eyes her face was dotted with sweat and she felt her thighs squelching around her wet panty. She was sure she hadn't wet herself so that only left one other option, though she hardly believed she had orgasmed just by experiencing a memory. Hazel frowned. 'no dummy it wasn't a memory' she thought to herself. 'yes it must be my fantasy then' a voice whispered in her head. Hazel froze in confusion. She had no idea if it was a memory or a fantasy. She was just so confused. She saw Alex watching her with a small restrained smile, and realized that not only had a small stain showed up, but she was also surrounded by the thick sweet scent of her own love juices.

She blushed again, despite herself. Alex's smile widened. "well well hazel, you seem to have quite some good memories about Percy" hazel grew an even deeper shade of red as she tried to find a believable response.

"u-uh n-no th-that wasn't what it um.. what it looked like" she stammered. Alex laughed out loud. "Alright alright whatever you say" she said, raising her hands in mock surrender.

She crawled on all fours and shifted behind hazel. She pushed her into a crosslegged seating method and started massaging her shoulders in a soothing manner. "you look highly strung. Maybe what you need is some nice time by yourself and your thoughts. Go slash some dummies to let off some steam huh?" Alex murmured into her ear. Hazel turned to the door of the swordfighting arena and nodded.

"you're right I guess. Well see you later. Tell Percy if he sees you. and remember! He has a girlfriend who he's serious about so don't mess with him!" hazel headed over to the door, painfully aware about every 'squelch' her thighs gave as she walked. "yeah yeah! Also I see you've already called dibs on that hot and spicy fish-cake!" Alex called back with a wink. Hazel had a hard time keeping a straight face as she walked away.

Aphrodite sat back and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Damn that girl had a strong will. She'd forced her out of her imagination with sheer willpower! That was serious love magic she had been using, and yet she'd blown her out of her mind with no training. But at the same time, how long could she hold her lust at bay? Artemis always said 12-13 was the age when girls lost their focus and gained an interest in boys. Well then hazel was due. "in fact-" Aphrodite smirked "I'd say she's overdue. What do you say Hestia?" she turned to the 13 year old Hestia. Hestia looked at her with slightly unfocused eyes.

Aphrodite gave a sharp giggle. "oh so nice we agree hestia! Shame it took you so long! In fact you're way over due aren't you?" Hestia nodded slightly before turning back to her meditation. Aphrodite focused her attention on hazel and Percy again. Soon the next part would swing into motion.

Meanwhile Percy was heading towards a door marked 'swordfighting arena locker room'. "are you sure this is the right way katie?" Percy asked. "This is the fifth time we're going to the swordfighting arena. There wasn't anything there. Maybe we should check out one of the doors next to it?". Katie poked Percy's cheek with a finger. "trust me Jackson. Also this is my fairy sense telling me which doors to choose. I need to select the correct pattern of doors in order to reach the correct destination. Plus we haven't checked the door to the locker room yet anyways. Maybe there's another door in there that leads us to the correct spot? I can sense an enormous wave of lust. Once we're in the right room I'll just hide. So you can get right down to business 'kay?"

Inside hazel was just getting ready to remove her jeans, having unbuckled her belt and pulled off her shirt, revealing her skull and bones patterned semi transparent bra courtesy of nico di angelo. Her love juices had spilled through the thin fabric of her panties and onto the cloth of her jeans. "that's never gonna get cleaned" she sighed as she started unbuttoning her jeans.

Katie was swinging her legs in excitement, able to feel a tingling buzz at the base of her spine. She would enjoy watching her master demolish another girl. she of course wanted him to enjoy his time, so she was hoping he'd meet someone who was cute and soft, just like she herself had been.

She was sure that no one would be able to take her place though. She was his sidekick after all.

Alex Fierro prepared herself, opening the door a crack to enjoy the scene and to learn from hazel's reaction. Aphrodite sat next to her, whispering pointers. "Remember to capture the shyness and guilty look. You'll need it when you copy her".

 **A.N.: right, choices and voting and other important decisions. Choices given after my request for an OC.  
And yes please submit Oc's that Alex can transform into. Her base form is A cups with petite figure and sharp facial figures. Green hair(dyed) and one brown eye and one pale amber. Of course she can vary her breast size as she likes with her power. Usual dressing style is bright with pink and green.**

 **This chapters vote: 1) hazel transforms into a mini devil girl/succubus girl with proper bat wings and horns and a pointy tail. Maybe a pitchfork or maybe just a dildo? Of course Percy just can't keep collecting minions like that, so maybe he absorbs them into his soul when they sleep so they come out and hang around only sometimes when he needs them or something?  
2)she turns into a creepy ghost girl who can move from room to room unseen to spy on potential targets for Percy. Once done she re enters her own body/ his body.  
btw this isn't a compulsory vote. I just was wondering if Percy should start a collection of all the cuties as his sidekicks since has katie already. Just review if you like an idea or have a suggestion.  
**

 **Also sorry for the late update. I was busy and plus I was planning the next chapter for demigod desires. Any ways it was a spicy filler so enjoy it! Hazel comes in next!  
sorry for all those who voted for Sadie. This chapter was already under work with around 2K words when Sadie's votes equaled hazel's votes, counting them all. But since hazel had held the lead I had already written this out. So sorry guys. I'll try and make up an awesome chapter for Sadie, involving maybe a extreme or radical theme. Nothing disgusting though. Or maybe just a enormous chapter. Well then, over and out with peace from manhattan.**


	10. Hook Up with Hazel

A.N.:Ah yes,finally back to this story. Sorry it took so long. Its just that this story has very strict requirements ive set up, therefore it's the most difficult one to write. Plus its pretty long so its annoying to write.

 **Hook Up with Hazel**

Percy opened the door and strode in right as hazel tossed her panties aside. They both froze and for a long moment they both stood right there, Percy feeling a thrill run down his back. While hazel felt her previous fantasies flash to the front of her mind.

Both of them grew red and spun away from each other at the same time. "p-p-p-p-percy!"hazel squeaked in a high pitched voice. "um… I'll um well I'll be outside….." Percy stammered as he speed walked out of the room. He spun to look at katie. "what you meant hazel?". Katie shrugged and gave another cute yawn. " why would I possibly lie?". She smirked at him.

"there's no way someone as innocent as hazel would be having such thoughts about me! She's completely dedicated to her boyfriend" Percy gave another shrug." What I sense is always right. Maybe she just needs some stress relief and started fantasizing about you?"

Percy sighed with exasperation and turned to her. "so now what?".

She tapped a finger to her chin. "now…. I hide!" she leapt into his clothes and just then the door opened, revealing a red faced hazel wearing a fresh pair of clothes. "ummm…well hey Percy….i um…. Well I was just….y'know….."

Percy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. " listen hazel, sorry I didn't knock before coming in.". hazels head whipped up " ahhhh no no its fine!"

She shrugged uncomfortably." Well Percy I wanted to head to the arena for some practice. Are you up for it?" Percy nodded "of course"

The two headed for the arena.

*a few hours later*

Both hazel and Percy walked out of the arena sweaty and tired out. They immediately parted and headed for the showers.

Aphrodite patted Alex's shoulder "this is it my dear, just as we planned! Now go work your charm!"

Alex nodded and the next second she was a nude hazel, all sweaty and sweet smelling. She grinned at Aphrodite and headed off behind Percy.

Percy was relaxing in his bathroom, soaking in the bathtub with a snoozing fairy.

Katie had burrowed into his clothes and fallen asleep.

There was a squeak and the bathroom door swung open. Percy instinctively turned around to see who had come and got a clear view of hazel's dazzling beauty as she strode in. Percy gulped down a mouthful of saliva as he took in her soft curves, her shapely hips and her mesmerizing figure.

Hazel blushed as she strode up to his bathtub then jumped in.

The splash seemed to bring Percy back to his senses." H-hazel! W-what are y-you doing here?"

Hazel looked down at her feet. "don't be such a dummy. Do I have to spell it out for you to understand my feelings?" she wrung her hands, then looked up, dazzling golden eyes meeting his sea green ones."I like you Percy. A lot"

Percy felt tongue tied and wooden in front of hazels sudden confession. He had no idea why she'd suddenly sprung this on him and what she expected him to reply.

Hazel suddenly stepped forward. "are you such a big dummy that I have to do every single move? Fine then" she mumbled and suddenly she moved faster than he expected, dodging around him and hugging him from behind, her boobs squashing into his back.

Percy froze at the feeling of her soft tits rubbing him from behind. Hazel took a soap bar in both hands and lathered them up before spreading the lather all over her boobs and stomach. She hugged him from behind again, rubbing the soap all over his back.

Percy found the feeling of her soft skin gliding over his an exquisite arousing feeling that made him long for more.

Hazels soapy hands tentatively reached out in front of Percy and she started to stroke his erect cock.

At this Katie woke up and peeped out. "huh master sure is a hard worker. He has a new target already".

Hazel kept moving her hand up and down Percy's length. Her free hand cupped his balls and started to play with them as she kept pumping his cock.

Percy closed his eyes in sheer ecstasy at the feeling of her tiny hand gripping his stiff member and slowly gliding over it in such a pleasing manner. But right as he neared the edge of his climax, hazel withdrew her hands.

"huh?" Percy was confused and turned to look at her. She gave him a shy smile." Lets continue this later tonight" she murmured and reached up to cup his cheek and pull him down for a soft kiss that left him dazed until she left the bathroom.

When hazel stepped out, she turned into Alex Fierro and hurried to hazels bathroom. On reaching there, she turned into Percy. With a small grin she entered.

Back in Percy's bathroom.

Percy was completely confused at what had just happened and how.

Katie flew out from inside the pile of his clothes and floated at eye level." Well well well, master you are pretty quick alright. I close my eyes for a second and bam the 'innocent' girl is soaping you up with her tits and giving you a handjob. I need to watch you more carefully!" she giggled and with a bright green flash she was back to human form. "well at least I saved up enough energy from that little handjob to transform back." She stretched and poked Percy's boner with a delicate finger.

"need me to take care of that for you?" she giggled again. "or maybe you'd like to save your energy for when the cute hazel comes later tonight eh?" she yawned. "oh well im drained anyway. Im crashing in your bed. Wake me up for dinner if you will."

She strode out of his bathroom, swinging her ass because she knew he'd be watching.

*sometime later*

"Katie wake up!"Percy yelled as he shook her. "ummummuuuu" she mumbled in her sleep."gods she's a sleepyhead" Percy muttered to himself. He shook his head and went back to trying to wake her up.

"carry me" the half dazed, half sleepy Katie mumbled sometime later." What?" Percy enquired.

"carry me to the dining room. After all I'm your fairy" she mumbled back. Percy couldn't find any arguments against such weird logic and scooped her up into his arms. "you're dressed in a night gown" he reminded her." You wanna go like this?"." uh-huh" she nodded.

Percy sighed. This was gonna be awkward.

When he reached the dining hall, only sally and Sadie were present. Sadie gave a wolf whistle and sally raised an eyebrow, but thankfully they refrained from any further comments or enquiries.

Soon everyone was gathered in the dining hall. Sally was seated at the head of the table and they had plates and goblets like those in camp. However, dinner was not exactly comfortable.

Katie was half asleep next to him the entire time and insisted he feed her by hand, with emphasized 'say ah!' sounds for every single bite. On the other side Bast was seated and she was busy stroking his painfully hard member through the cloth of his jeans. On the other side of the table hazel and drew were seated. Hazel was tomato red and was doing her best not to look at him too obviously and failing miserably at it. Drew was running the sole of her foot over the bare skin of his leg. Sally kept raising her eyebrow at him which probably meant something like I'm not blind I can see everything you kids are up to. Sadie had her bare foot competing Bast's hand over rubbing his member and that weirdo girl Alex Fierro kept giving him knowing looks, promising winks and sultry smiles.

All in all Percy had to fight to control his urge to hump every single girl there. Because they were all, except for Katie, dressed in tiny aprons!

Dinner was the most embarrassing affair he'd ever been through and Percy was beyond glad it was done when he got back to his room, again carrying the sleeping Katie.

He dropped her off onto the bed and she quickly burrowed into the blankets like a cute kid. Her last words were "don't break hazel!" and then she was asleep. Percy sighed in exasperation and wondered if he should actually wait for hazel or just go to sleep. Then he wondered where they would get down and dirty since Katie had occupied the bed. Then he wondered what hazel would think of the fact Katie was sleeping in his room. The he wondered what the hell he was doing waiting for franks girlfriend like this.

Hazel was standing outside Percy's room, nervously walking around. The images of what they'd done in the bathroom, that day were still running through her mind. She blushed as she recalled how good he had made her feel and how she had ended up promising to come to his room at night.

Little was she aware about the fact that Sadie was stealthily watching her from the end of the hallway, huddled around the corner.

Finally hazel gathered her courage and opened the door before peeping in. Percy was standing there, looking as embarrassed as she felt.

"u-um hey Percy." Hazel mumbled as she looked around and stepped into the room.

"hey hazel." Percy was seriously feeling at a loss for words right now." You came". Hazel smiled a bit sheepishly "yeah I did".

Both of them looked away, wondering what the hell they were supposed to do next. Percy took a deep breath and stepped towards her. Hazel shivered as he drew closer but forced herself to stand there and not back away. He stopped right in front of her and gently cupped her face, turning it up as he bent forward and kissed her.

Hazel's breathing speeded up as they kissed. She moved forward, resting her hands against his chest,feeling his heart thumping in his chest. She deepened the kiss, her lips slowly parting, and her soft tongue hesitantly touching his lips.

Percy immediately responded, his own lips opening and drawing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues entwined and hazel moaned into their kiss as his hand swept around her thin waist, drawing her closer to him.

His hands rested on her smooth tiny ass, feeling it out as he squeezed and kneaded it.

Hazel felt herself grow hot as she felt his hands slip into her pajamas, caressing her panties, only a thin layer of cloth separating his hands and her ass. His member grew hard and jabbed into her stomach and hazel shifted one of her hands down to start stroking it.

Percy pushed her back onto the couch and they both collapsed there in a tangled mess.

Percy moved behind her, pulling down her pajamas and shifting aside her panty. Her pussy glistened in the light, pink and wet, waiting for him.

Percy bent forward, jabbing his tongue into the soft folds of her gripped the cushion that was lying down in front of her and bit down on it to control the moans bouncing inside her chest. She found it far too embarrassing to moan out loud and was still paranoid that someone might hear them.

Percy worked hard on her clit, until she was screaming into her cushion. Katie had already woken up and was peeping out from under the blanket, nodding in appreciation as her master ravaged another girl. with expertise. Hazel squirmed under his machinations.

Percy flipped her onto her back and continued sucking on her pussy. Juices had stained his face and matted his hair. Her got up and gripped her shirt and quickly pulled it off.

Her breasts, glistening with sweat were revealed to the cool air, and hazel shivered with anticipation.

Sadie who was peeping from outside, was almost salivating in excitement. The carpet outside Percy's door was drenched with her love juices and her fingers were buried in her own pussy, furiously thrusting in and out as she bit her lower lip in anticipation, trying to stop from moaning out loud.

Percy climbed onto hazel and lowered his head to her tiny breasts. The nipples were already erect with excitement. He bent and started sucking on them.

Without a cushion to cover her mouth with anymore, hazel couldn't hide her cute moans anymore. Her cheeks flushed red and her hair was matted with sweat as Percy steadily worked on her, sucking and pinching both nipples.

His fingers started working on her clit at that moment and her moans grew louder and louder until her pussy clenched around his finger and her hip bucked and shuddered, her love juice's spraying out.

Both of them collapsed onto each other and started kissing each other passionately.

Katie, now in fairy form stealthily flew out from under the blanket and hid herself under the bed.

"well now master, are you going to keep that poor girl on that uncomfortable couch for the full experience or will you let her use the bed now?" Katie's voice rang out in Percy's head through they're mental contact.

Percy scooped up hazel and carried her over to the bed and dropped her onto the bed. " by the way master you have an audience watching you while masturbating intensely right behind your front door.

Percy fought the urge to immediately turn his head and look at the front door. That would basically announce he knew someone was there. For now he had to focus on hazel.

Hazel was a sweaty panting goddess of beauty at that moment. She raised her arms and caught him, dragging him down for a kiss.

Percy's member was begging to force its way in between her legs and ravage this pure girl without reserve.

He got onto her positioning his member between her tender pussy. He slowly slid his cock up and down, letting her love juices lubricate his entire length.

Percy nuzzled her neck, showering her skin with kisses and slowly nibbling and biting her ear and skin.

Hazel shifted under him, her hips twitching up and down, slightly trembling in anticipation for him.

Once he felt he was suitably lubricated and wouldn't hurt her too much, Percy carefully pressed the tip of his member into her soft pussy.

Hazel groaned with pleasure and anticipation as he opened her flesh and slowly slid into her. Her flesh parted around his member and her hips trembled as her previously untouched pussy was violated by his member.

Sadie had her eye pressed to the door as she watched them with rapt attention.

Aphrodite was hugging Alex and almost jumping up and down with anticipation. Alex was tapping her arm weakly." C-can't b-breathe…." She said with a slightly blue face.

Percy adjusted himself and whispered into hazel's ear."I'm sorry, thus this will hurt a bit". Hazel looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded slightly.

Then Percy thrust into her, claiming her virginity. Hazel grit her teeth as her finger nails dug into Percy's neck. She shook and trembled with pain and pleasure. They waited a few moments, both regaining their bearings.

Hazels face had tear tracks running down on both sides but she was still smiling as she looked at him.

He kissed her again and he began moving slowly, letting her adjust to the pain. Once he felt she had sufficiently recovered, his thrusts slowly speeded up, each one driving into the very depths of her womb. Hazel was biting her lip with all her might, embarrassed of what she might say if she started talking right then.

Percy slowly sat up, gripping her hips with both hands as his thrusts grew harder, trying to compensate for the tight grip her pussy was placing on him. It was like a vice, molding her body to his member.

Percy reached up with one hand, kneading her boobs while his other hand gripped her ass, pulling her hip forward in rhythm with his own thrusts. Hazel tentatively stopped biting her lips, unsure if talking would be appropriate during such an intimate moment.

Percy slowed down, sensing her hesitation." What is it?"he asked her. "can I go on top of you?" hazel mumbled. It seemed impossible she could go any more red, but she managed it.

Percy smiled at her reaction. He bent down and kissed her ear and the two swapped places.

Hazel went slow first, obviously embarrassed as she bounced on his cock. Percy gripped her hips, guiding her to slowly speed up until she was slamming down on him with full speed.

Her tiny breasts jiggled with force as she rode him with full force. Percy was natutrally gifted with great stamina, more than even normal demigods, due to the blood of Poseidon and the power of the the storms and stallions it carried within. But he had been on edge, ever since hazel had stimulated him when they had bathed together so soon he reached the end of his endurance.

Percy grit his teeth a he rammed all the way into the depths of her womb. He felt his balls clench as her pussy squeezed him with all its force and Percy poured all his cum deep into her.

Hazel gasped and collapsed onto him, exhausted. She pressed her lips into his, winding her tongue around his as his member continued pumping his hot seed into her.

Aphrodite, jumped up in excitement and clapped her hands and turned to Hestia." Oh Hestia my sweet, its done!" Alex lay next to her, where she had fainted after being hugged too hard..

Sadie quickly scrambled to her feet and sprinted back to her room, in case they headed to the door and saw her. And so she missed the entire scene that took place.

An aura of death,despair and desolation swept the entire room. Jewels, diamonds and precious metals poured from under the ground, forming a trillion dollar carpet in Percy's room.

Hazel floated into the air and the aura surrounded her. She began glowing with a dark purple light and then the color flashed blinding everyone around her. When the light faded, in hazels place, there floated a mini devil girl, completely equipped with a tail, horns and leathery wings!

A.N.: well that was pretty hard. But totally worth it. Mini hazel acquired!

Today's choice:1) the night ends- vote for which girls turn up tomorrow:  
Greek: piper mclean, Calypso, Meg Mccaffrey, Britomartis(artemis's best friend/ goddess of nets), Thalia.  
Egyptian: Zia Rashid, Alyssa, Cleo, Jaz, Ruby Kane.  
Asgardians: Samirah Al Abbas, Freya(goddess of beauty and cats), Mallory Keen.

One girl with top votes from Greek, one from Egypt and one from asgard will be selected.

Also the boys—Jason, Leo, Carter, Anubis, Apollo(human), Magnus Chase(Annabeth's cousin and crush).

2) Aphrodite x Eros.

Oh yeah you have pretty less time to vote. So vote quickly! Ciao with peace from manhattan.


	11. Demon Girl's Forbidden Magic

A.N.:guys….. you're supposed to vote for one Greek girl, one Egyptian gal, and one Asgardian girl. not only one girl. that's all I guess. Keep voting.

 **Demon girl's forbidden magic**

Percy was a little surprised but he'd already gone through this thing with Katie, so he wasn't exactly shocked with the change hazel had undergone. Hazel however was quite confused as to what was going on. She obviously wasn't as knowledgeable as Katie.

She was freaked out until the little fairy Katie made an appearance and explained the whole master fairy contract to her. However Katie herself was quite perturbed with hazels change.

Later once hazel had fallen asleep, she explained it to Percy.

"hades style magic is very dark and mysterious. My own Demeter style magic has quite well defined boundaries so I know exactly what im capable of. However the hades style magic depends on its users and her masters strength. The stronger they are and the stronger their bond, the more her magic can how powerful hazel is and how powerful you are, both of you combined should be able to use her forbidden style magic." Katie explained as she sat on Percy's shoulder, swinging her legs.

"forbidden style magic?" Percy asked curiously. "yep" she nodded." According to what I know, hades style magic includes many different styles, including death summoning, contract bindings and oath breakings. The first level is called the _oath-breaker._ It is based on the premise that someone breaks a promise or betrays someone's trust." Percy thought about it for a bit. "hades style magic concentrates on controlling people to obey her masters will. Demeter style is weaker and just focuses on protecting my master and finding suitable targets for him to claim. One is offensive type while mine is supportive."

"ahhh" Percy nodded in understanding. He poked her stomach. " still cute though" Katie giggled and poked his cheek," enough you big bad boy. Let me finish. So the first level of her forbidden magic is called _Oath-Breaker._ It relies on couples who know their partner is cheating on them." "whats that mean?" Percy enquired. "basically if a girl is dating someone she knows is a playboy, _Oath-Breaker_ will make that girl want to take revenge against her boyfriend by fucking you. so it actively forces girls to develop feelings for you. of course it only works on couples who have problems." Percy yawned. "enough of this. Lets get some sleep. The rest of the group might come tomorrow, and I still don't know how to explain how hazel became a devil girl to frank." Percy stretched and collapsed onto the bed.

Aphrodite was listening to this entire narration with rapt attention." Hmm forcefully develop feelings huh…..?" she smiled as an idea popped up.

She mentally sent a message to drew. "get ready, tomorrow, when Jason grace turns up, you must seduce him, and fuck him right in front of his girlfriend Piper." Drew smiled at the command. Finally some fun for her!

Aphrodite brooded over the idea for a bit longer. Since piper was immune to love and lust magic, this would be the best way to sneak past her defences.

-the next day-

Dawn was just breaking. Jason had been driving all night, and it seemed like they were just going round in circles. Piper sighed. Who knew how long it would take to reach the sleepover at this rate?

Then suddenly the morning mist parted and a grand mansion suddenly appeared before them right at the end of the road." What?! " Jason exclaimed as he took in the grand mansion." How did this suddenly appear?"

Piper swatted his arm. "who cares as long as we managed to reach here." Jason chuckled and slowed as the gates swung open. He slowly drove in under the watchful eye of Aphrodite." One target has arrived " she smirked and turned to the magical arrays that surrounded an obelisk placed in the mansion grounds.

She raised her hands and her divine power flooded the monument, undoing the seals on it. There was a red flash, a swirling portal of sand appeared and the young magician Zia Rashid stepped out of it.

"urgh" she mumbled as she shook, her hair, letting countless grains of sand fall out." I'll really need to have a good bath. This times trip was more chaotic than it usually is."

"this looks to be the right place."she muttered under her breath as she glanced caught sight of piper and Jason, both walking towards the mansion.

"Hey! Piper! It's me !" zia raised a hand and yelled out. Piper heard the yell and soon caught sight of her. "Zia! You came too?" piper let go of Jason and ran over to greet zia.

The two girls immediately headed towards the mansion together, engrossed in their conversations.

Jason walked behind them, slowly admiring the lovely figure cut by both the girls. Piper was naturally a beauty, and even from behind, he could totally appreciate her lovely curves and that lovely ass that he'd dreamed of squeezing and abusing. He'd tried hinting and making moves on her but piper was hung up on doing things the right way and was so conservative that he hadn't even managed to get a glimpse of her pussy in all these months they'd been together.

Zia on the other hand wore a magicians robes and boy did they drape all her curves beautifully. Though her curves were more modest than pipers, they would still put the average goddess to shame.

The swings of her hips were even more pronounced than pipers and he felt like salivating over the two of them. Damn they were just too sexy for him to look at.

He couldn't bear the idea of having to sleep after jacking off while having such a hot girlfriend. He decided that no matter what he had to convince piper to let them sleep together during this sleepover.

Or at the least, score the favor of a hottie like Zia Rashid. So he could get lucky.

They soon reached the main doors of the mansion and they both swung open revealing two sexy girls waiting to greet them.

"Sadie!" Zia called out and immediately dragged piper over to the young blondie. The three of them exchanged giggles before storming out of the hall. Jason wondered if he should follow them. It was kind of appealing, following them and fantasizing fucking all three of them. But beforehe could think any further down that line, his thoughts were interrupted by the second girl.

"hello Jason!" drew called out as she reached over and hugged jasons arm to her chest, squashing it into her plump D-cup boobs.

Jason had to swallow down a mouth full of spit as his boner jerked to life." Oh hey drew. How are you?" Jason asked as the inside of drew's thigh rubbed over his thigh, drawing dangerously close to his straining bulge.

"oh dear, im perfectly fine, just feeling a little bit…. bored" drew ran a finger across his chest "you seem quite….. bored yourself Jason honey" her voice was full of suggestions.

"oh fuck no" Jason thought. He was excited enough and with her around, he would be constantly horny.

The house shifted the focus of all the lust energy onto Jason and he had to struggle for a good while to get his thick tongue back under control. "u-uh yeah drew, I just remembered something I gotta go get done. I'll talk to you later."

Drew's voice was heavy with charmspeak." Of course honey. We can continue our little game later…. Tonight perhaps?" she didn't give him a chance to respond, and kissed his cheek. She shifted in front of him while he was dazed and leaned forward again and kissed him, deep and passionately right on his lips.

Jason tasted her sweet tongue coiling around his, and her hand rubbed against the bulge in his pants, then she giggled and quickly skipped away, leaving him dazed and horny. Jason found it immensely difficult to leave the hall without falling over.

-later that day-

Breakfast was a casual affair in the mansion. Thanks to Hestia, they had wholesome homecooked meals set up every morning. Anyone could pop in to the kitchen and grab a plate and pile it up before heading back to the dining hall or to their room. Sadie, Zia and piper turned up at the kitchen together and decided to eat together in Sadie's room.

Drew and sally were both having breakfast in the dining hall, again dressed in their aprons. Percy was still sound asleep, with pint sized Katie and hazel. Alex and Aphrodite were both planning their next moves. Bast was still napping in the living room, on the couch before the T.V.

Jason was headed to the kitchen to get himself breakfast, while wondering where piper and the rest were, along with which way the kitchen actually was.

At that moment, samirrah al-abbas suddenly flew in from afar. "well this thing took my quite some time to fly over to" she muttered as she drifted to the ground. " I wonder if Magnus and the others have turned up yet."

Today's choice:

1)Jason heads to the dining hall where sally and drew are.

2)Aphrodite makes Samirrah flies into the house through Percy's window into Percy's room.

3)Sadie has a story telling session about Percy with Zia and Piper.

A.N.:well somewhat a filler I guess. I hope you've figured out exactly why Jason is here. Well let me just tell you then. Jason cheats on piper, and seen by piper. This helps hazel use her magic and makepiper lust after Percy. So all Jason needs to do is screw drew. Well that's all for now. Ciao with peace from manhattan.


	12. Series of Accidents

A.N.: Yeah, been a while. But I've been busy with the other story. But I felt like finishing up some of my pending work, since leaving things on Hiatus is a bad, bad habit of mine. So I'll get this done, then probably get to work on Demigod Desires or Sally's Sex Life. I'll update these a few times, then probably get back to focusing only on Against the Gods, because it needs a lot of time to type and plan.

 **Series of Accidents**

Samirah Al abbas had received an invitation. It was addressed from Magnus, so she was quite interested in meeting this cousin of his that he had previously mentioned. However, upon arrival, she suddenly realized that she only knew most of the people by hearing Magnus describe them, and once, by participating in a Iris message his cousin had sent to Magnus. So in a way, she had met a few of his cousin's friends, and that reassured her as she flew towards the mansion. But as she drew closer, she forget about her worries. The mansion was immense and extravagant, and despite living in Hotel Valhalla, she had to give a whistle of appreciation as she took in the ,magnificent structure.

She didn't spot the door, but she did catch sight of quite a large open window. She shrugged as she flew towards it. after all, what was life without a few risks? She flew quite easily towards the window, then flew in from it. she paused in surprise as she realized that she was inside someone's bedroom. She had to stifle a giggle as she glanced around." Oh my gods. I hope I'm not intruding on some weird old man here." She whispered under her breath, then paused as her gaze fell on the bed in the middle of the room. Or more specifically, the boy sleeping in it.

She bit her lip, feeling guilty as she eyed the boy, his toned and well built body. She couldn't help herself as she eyed every exposed inch of his body. An unbearable urge to do many things suddenly filled every part of her body and she groaned softly as her imagination ran wild with ideas of tying him up and straddling him. She drifted closer to the bed, feeling her face grow flush with excitement and her breathing speed up as she saw his bare chest. She licked her dry lips, then cautiously reached out, running a finger over his skin. Her breathing grew quicker and she felt her lips dry again as she ran her finger down his chest, reaching his abdomen, then the edge of the blanket where it fell across his waist. He shifted and twisted slightly and she whipped her hand back, preparing to run like hell if he opened his eyes. Though she really wanted to see his eyes. She felt like drooling over him when he kicked off the covers, almost entirely uncovering himself. Her eyes were in advertently drawn down towards his member and her already shallow breathing speeded up till she was heaving, her chest bouncing up and down with each breath she took.

" M-my Gods! What a delicious piece of eye candy" she drooled as she reached out for his semi-hard member, then stopped herself." Whoa girl. you can't just grab some guys dick" she admonished herself. Then she glanced back longingly at him." But…. Well a kiss won't hurt I suppose." She unwound her scarf, which worked as a camouflage material and then cautiously stepped closer, climbing onto the bed.

She leaned over him, admiring his sculpted features and his tousled black hair, resisting the insane urge to run her fingers through it. when she finally got herself under control, she leaned and pressed her lips to his. His eyes snapped open, but she was already in the air, shooting to the ceiling as the scarf expanded and turned the same color, completely camouflaging her.

Percy glanced around blearily, but neither Katie nor Hazel were anywhere to be seen." He scratched his head, feeling a hint of confusion and disappointment." Damn, was all that just a dream? But such a detailed and creative dream?" Percy sighed and slumped back into bed, closing his eyes." Was that another vision or something of that sort?" he shook his head as he tried to clear way the thoughts filling his head. Samirah quietly drifted along the ceiling, until she reached the other side of the room. Somehow, the window she had come in from was shut. She held her breath as she descended, then quietly opened the door nearest to her before darting out and gently shutting the door and running away, still reeling with excitement.

"Hey Master." Katie suddenly popped her head up from the side of the bed." Katie!" Percy called out and sat up, propping himself up on his elbows." Where were you? I got worried." Katie giggled and then fluttered up and landed on his shoulder." Awwww. My cute master got worried he lost his sexy little fairy?" Percy smirked and tapped her forehead with his finger."As if. Well, yes I was worried for a bit, that I'd dreamed it all, or it was a vision."

Katie smiled and hugged the side of his face before planting a kiss on his cheek." Well I hope your glad it's not a dream." Percy chuckled." Yes I suppose I am glad. Also a bit relieved, because if it was a vision, then that would make things so awkward." He glanced around curiously." Where's Hazel?" Katie waved her arm towards the side of the bed. I suppose she's a bit embarrassed to be naked in front of you like that when she woke up." Katie grinned wickedly." When I got up, I sensed someone targeting you, so I quickly grabbed hazel and woke her, before taking her down to hide. And when I woke her, she was…. Hehehehe. Why don't you tell what you were doing hazel?" Katie called out. Hazel's voice answered back." i… ah….um…. Katie… um…."

Katie flashed that wicked smile again." When I went to wake her up, the little demon girl was humping her pussy against your thumb." Despite everything, Percy blushed and looked down when he heard that. There was a light swish and Hazel flew up, still in her Demon girl Form. She crossed her arms, covering her breasts as she stood blushing in front of them." Y-yes. That's it. I was dreaming ok!" she muttered defiantly.

Katie raised an eyebrow, then flew down to her side." Dreaming? About what?" Hazel blushed when she heard the question." I… was…. Dreaming….. about Percy…" she said softly, using her toes to rub the mattress, unwilling to look up at Percy as she spoke. Katie giggled." The contract makes her a bit more honest about her feelings, so it becomes hard to hide or lie." Hazel nodded." Y-yeah… I can't… Bring myself to Lie… to Percy…" she shivered as she finished speaking then looked up at Percy, her tiny face red, but still smiling sheepishly.

Percy felt a warm feeling spread over his face and he coughed as he looked away. Then Hazel spoke." Permission to return to full size….. M-Master… P-Percy…" Percy wasn't expecting her to suddenly call him that, and he didn't know how to react as he turned back to her." Ummm yeah of course. You can transform back to normal." Hazel nodded and suddenly, with a flash of black and Golden light, she was back to her normal size, still undressed however. Percy felt his blood erupt in a frenzy of turmoil as he saw her lovely form absolutely naked before him. His semi erect member stiffened and he felt his pulse quicken as he ran his eyes over her. she blushed, but made no move to cover herself up. She opened her legs slightly as his eyes reached her waist, allowing her puffy pink pussy lips to peek out from between her thighs. Percy swallowed a mouthful of saliva as he savored how she looked.

She looked at Katie, who nodded at her encouragingly before turning back to him." M-master… let me… take care of you. please lie back down." She stammered hesitantly and placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down. Then she lowered her head till in was above his throbbing member and she shivered with a hint of worry, then leaned down and licked him. Percy moaned softly as she ran her tongue over his swollen and sensitive tip. After a few more tentative licks, she looked back at Katie, who was miming a blowjob with her thumb, almost as if she was instructing her on how to do it.

The inexperienced hazel slowly lowered her head and opened her mouth, sucking the tip into her mouth and swirling her tongue around as she gently sucked on it. her tongue brushed the sensitive neck and he winced, letting out a loud groan. She saw Katie nodding in approval, and slowly sucked more of his length into her mouth, until she had half of it in her mouth. She struggled to keep her tongue swirling around it, then gave up with a slight gasp.

She started licking the length of it, her fingers lightly brushing and playing with his balls as she did. Percy jerked his hip up as she found a sweet spot and focused on it. he shivered and his hips kept jumping as she started sucking on him again, taking more and more of his length, her fingers stroking and pumping the rest. Her free hand still focused on his balls and it took all his willpower to resist cumming right there in her warm and soft mouth. Hazel intensified her assault and her motions grew quicker as she pumped his cock up and down.

Percy felt his balls tighten as his body reached it's limit, feeling his stamina run out at last. He finally surrendered to the sweet sensation of release and shuddered as he jerked his hip upwards, driving his member deep into her mouth, before erupting with spurts of cum.

Hazel's eyes widened with shock and surprise and she fell backwards, onto her butt as she instsinctively jerked away. Percy groaned slightly as the rest of his cum spurted all over her, dripping onto her hair and face, and covering her breasts, the creamy white liquid covering her chocolaty brown skin. She sat still for a few seconds, her chest heaving as she panted. Percy finally regained enough energy to sit up and started to apologize to her." I'm sorry Hazel, I should have warned you or-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand." No it's alright really." She swallowed a few times, feeling a heady rush of excitement at what she had done." Katie already told me not to move and just hold my place when it happened, but I was taken by surprise and panicked. I won't move next time, I promise." She blushed and licked her lips as she peeked at him from under her hair. Percy felt an illicit thrill run through his body when he heard her say the word "next time." The thought of Hazel giving him a blowjob was unbelievable and he was still half dazed. Then hazel reached up and mustered all the seductiveness she had as she started scooping up all his cum from her neck and face, before swallowing it. she lifted her breasts and sucked them clean as well, before licking her lips, catching the last strand of his seed from the corner of her lips with a wink.

Percy was sure he had died and gone to Elysium, since there was no way such a sultry Hazel could exist in the real world. He couldn't match the innocent girl who fainted every time someone said "gosh darn" near her with this sultry goddess who had given him a blowjob to remember for his life. Hazel blushed and looked away as Percy stared open mouthed at her." P-p-p-Percy! d-d-d-Don't stare so much!" she stammered with embarrassment as she swung her legs over and stood up.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and Katie." I'll go get dressed in my room and then return to you… master." She swung her hips slightly as she walked out and Percy stared, mesmerized until the door swung shut. Then he and Katie whistled together.

"Goddamn Percy. she's so good at what she does, and she's an amateur!" Katie flapped her wings and flew around the room in dizzying circles with excitement. Then she floated down and landed onto his shoulder again." I could not believe she did everything I told her to, and that too so well!"

Percy glanced at his Fairy." Oh yeah, why were you two hiding?" Katie shrugged." Some girl flew in from the window. She admired you for a few moments, almost eating you up with her eyes, then she came up and kissed you before flying up and hiding with some sort of camouflage cloth material. Then she quickly ran out the room. We couldn't let her see us so we hid. I was channeling all my harvesting magic at her though, so no doubt she's not going to be able to get you out of your mind, nor forget the intense urge to harvest your seed. Also, she caught sight of-" Katie twirled her finger in the air before pointing it at Percy's semi erect member." – that little piece of beauty, and no girl in her right mind would ever forget that! So no doubt we have some Horny girl flying down our hallways right now."

Percy frowned." Who was that?" Katie shrugged." I remember seeing her once when Annabeth was Iris messaging her cousin. She was there too. Some Samirah Al-Abbas." Percy frowned when he heard a mention of Annabeth's cousin, an irrational jealousy, considering he had just had a blowjob from another girl.

Katie giggled as she saw his reaction." Awwww you naughty boy!" she leapt off his shoulder and fluttered down to his thigh. She reached out and jabbed at his member with her finger." Mmmm starting to get hard already huh?" she closed her eyes and her magic mobilized. There was a green flash, and suddenly a full size Katie was seated in his lap, hand cupping his face while she kissed him, her free hand still playing with his member. Katie smiled and pulled him down to the bed with her." we still have some time before breakfast, my naughty master. Satisfy this horny fairy before we go won't you~"

Samirah ground her thighs together as she headed down the hallway, lips still tingling from the kiss she had stolen from the sleeping boy. She had no idea what had suddenly come over her, for her to do something like that. But she still felt sparks of excitement crackle in her stomach at the thought of repeating it… or doing something even more!

She snickered as she ran down the hallway, remembering the name she had seen hanging on the door." Percy Jackson." She hadn't expected her sleepover to start up in such a kinky manner, but she couldn't wait for what came next!

As she ran down the hall, she noticed one of the doors hanging half open. She heard giggles coming from within and stopped next to it. she was quite curious as to who was inside, and since she was lost anyway, it made sense to see someone who could direct her. she leaned against the doorframe and knocked. The giggles abruptly stopped, then the door was pulled open by a blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes filled with mirth and mischief." Oh excuse me. I'm Samirah, a valkyrie. I'm kind of lost right now, so I wanted to know if you could give me the directions to where im supposed to be."

There was a small gasp inside the room and Piper sprang up and rushed to the door." Samirah!" she blinked with surprise." Wait… piper right?!" Piper giggled and pulled her into the room." Girls this is Samirah, a Norse demigod!"

It didn't take long for the other girls to figure out who Samirah was and soon they were all sitting together on Sadie's bed. Sadie grinned and flapped her hand." So I saw some awesome stuff going on! Like totally awesome! You girls know Percy right?" samirah's eyes lit up with interest and she leaned forward. " what about him?" Sadie batted her eyes seductively at the three girls before her, recalling all the things she had seen. First getting dominated by Bast, then steaming hot sex with Katie, and finally passionate and intense with Hazel! She licked her lips and started her steamy story, her breathing speeding up noticeably as the story grew more intense and erotic.

By the time she was done, she could see all the girls nipples, rock hard against their clothes. Samirah was squirming where she sat, rubbing her thighs together, in obvious need for some relief. Sadie smirked and turned her gaze towards the others, all who had red faces. Sadie leaned closer to Piper." So, so piper. You know him the best. Wanna share any details?" piper felt mortified and stood up." i… I….um…." she covered her face with both her hands as she tried to calm down her racing heart." I don't know anything about that!" she blurted and ran out of the room. Sadie watched her leave with a lewd smile on her face, then turned to Zia." Hey, Zia, help me with Samirah. It looks like she needs some immediate attention and some good relief." She licked her lips and dove onto Samirah, pulling away her clothes with one hand and lightly cupping and squeezing her breasts with another." Oh my! Such nice and firm tits! You're making me jealous!"

Samirah managed a groan of protest, then gave in as Sadie lowered her head and started sucking on her nipples. She shivered and her hips lifted as she squirmed with pleasure. Sadie grinned and bit down on her sensitive nipples, making Samirah cry out loud with pleasure. Zia seemed frozen by everything suddenly happening around her, until Sadie thrust her hand out." Tas!"

There was a flash of pink and seven pink ribbons flew out from her sleeve, directly aimed at Zia. Before she could react, she was bound by the ribbons and held in place.

Then Sadie turned her attention back to Samirah and continued playing with her breasts. She grinned as she pinched her nipple, eliciting a gasp from Samirah, then started squeezing them all over. Samirah threw her head back with ecstasy, mouth open and drooling while her hips bucked upwards. Sadie secured her straddle and held down her hips with both her knees, and started sucking on her tits, then slowly moved to the side, leaving hickeys over her smooth skin.

By the time she was done marking Samirah with the bright red marks, her eyes were filled with tears of ecstasy and she was drooling uncontrollably. Sadie licked her lips and bent down, sucking at her plump lips, then kissing her, her own tongue snaking into Samirah's mouth. Samirah responded without hesitation and the two were soon rolling across the floor, their tongues fighting for domination in each others mouths. Before long, Sadie was back on top, panting as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand." That was pretty good." She whispered softly as she started pulling off her own clothes. Samirah grinned and the two girls looked around towards Zia, who was still lying bound by the edge of the room.

They stood up, exchanging knowing smiles and then looking back at her." so Zia. What do we do with you?" Sadie murmured as she stepped closer to Zia, her hips swaying seductively. Zia gulped nervously, but even her mouth had been bound, so she was unable to argue or cry out for help. Sadie and Samirah knelt on either side of her, beside her waist. She struggled to raise her head and look down at what they were doing. Sadie and Samirah smiled at her, then without warning, most of the ribbons suddenly retracted, leaving behind only the ones binding her hands and her feet as well as the one covering her mouth.

The two girls quickly pulled off all of Zia's clothes, leaving her entirely naked. She blushed and squirmed around desperately, but was unable to break loose. Sadie smiled wickedly and licked her finger before running it between her thighs, over the slit of her pussy. Zia shuddered and moaned through the covering on her mouth." Oh my. You seem quite wet don't you Zia. Did all those stories get you all hot and bothered, excited at the thought of having your pussy rammed into by Percy's hot and hard member?"

Zia insistently shook her head at Sadie's words, but her pussy lips twitched and a thin trickle of juices started flowing out. Sadie ran her finger down her pussy, scooping up her juices and tasting them with a smirk." I think we'll keep you tied up and let you orgasm a few times to clear your mind. Then we'll see if you will still deny your lust or not~"

Zia moaned and strained against the ribbons that bound her, trembling and jerking as Sadie ate out her pussy. Samirah was bent over her upper body, sucking and nibbling on her trembling and bouncing globes. Sadie sat back with a small sigh of satisfaction as Zia jerked her hips up, straining desperately against the ribbons while her pussy pulsed and a jet of her love juices squirted out from her. then she collapsed onto the ground with a sigh and slouched, feeling entirely worn out.

Sadie snapped her fingers and the ribbon around her mouth drew back and Samirah leaned in, capturing her panting mouth within her own. Zia didn't resist and the two girls kissed passionately, tongues intertwining.

Sadie tore space open and reached into the Duat and withdrew her wand. She glanced at it with a smile, then rubbed the blunt end of the boomerang shaped wand against her soaked pussy, letting her juices spill over and coat the material. She kept at it, rubbing and kneading till it was dripping wet all over. She lifted it up and twisted it around and placed it against Zia's throbbing pussy and started moving it up and down, making sure to graze the clit with every motion she made. Zia's moans grew in intensity and before long she was cumming again, her body shuddering and trembling as her lovejuices pooled under her pussy.

Sadie withdrew the ribbons, entirely freeing her, then joined in with the two of them, joining the already messy and wet kissing competition they were having.

Piper was still feeling a bit horny and hot after the story telling session. She wondered if this was how Jason felt every time she stopped him whenever he tried making a move on her. she decided not to be so stuck up from now on. She decided to head to the dining hall to get breakfast, then go see if she could find Jason and kindle up a romantic mood so they could enjoy during the sleepover.

Jason was headed for the dining room, but he felt as if he was lost. The corridors all seemed to twist and turn without reason or explanation and he was certain that he was walking in circles. He really wished he would see a map, or maybe a helpful signboard saying "the Dining room is on your left".

Finally, he gave up on walking around and decided to simply try a random door and see what happened when he did. At the very least, he had to find someone who could guide him around the house! He decided to try the nearest door and to his surprise it easily swung open, carrying with it, the smell of fresh and wholesome food! He sighed with relief and walked in. at least he'd found the dining room.

But as soon as he entered, the first thing he noticed were the two people seated at the table, both entirely naked except for the single apron that was too small to properly cover anything! Sally and Drew glanced around, feeling a hint of surprise and excitement as soon as they saw Jason walk in. Drew immediately stood up, her free breasts bouncing under her apron as she smiled sultrily at the sight of him. Jason swallowed, feeling a hint of worry and guilt. Drew pushed her plate back, the food still untouched as she strode towards Jason.

Sally pushed her chair back, her lips curving into a smirk as she saw drew move towards him like a predator cornering it's prey." H-hey D-drew… what a coincidence… seing you here." Jason spoke as he looked away, trying to keep his eyes off her D cup breasts that were freely swinging and jumping around with each step she took. She didn't bother replying to Jason. She simply continued smiling, then leaned forward, hands holding either side of his face as she pulled his head down to hers, her lips hungrily seeking his as they kissed.

"Everything according to plan!" Aphrodite clapped her hands together as she watched the two of them kiss, then turned to another monitor and adjusted some of the walls in the house. Suddenly, the wall of the dining room became see through from the outside, just as Piper passed by beside them.

Hazel , who was now dressed and had caught sight of her ran over to greet her, but just as she did, she felt a cold sensation fill her body and her tiny horns reappeared over her head and a thin leathery tail slipped out from her jeans, swinging and twisting. She felt her powers activate naturally and target towards piper.

Piper stood in shock, staring wide eyed at the spectacle she saw through the wall. She trembled intensely with shock, not realizing as a dark aura spread from hazel and enshrouded her entire body, sinking into her. and Oath Breaker ability activated.

A.N.:I love this story, which is why I write it so well. And for those who forgot what's happening, you might need to reread, since there are a lot of powers each girl has. Anyway, for now, hazel has used her special ability, oath breaker, which makes a betrayed person develop feelings for Percy. but you really might want to reread the story so you won't get confused. Now I'll begin planning Demigod desires and Sally''s Sex Life! Regular updates are not possible, since I have too many stories, all which need planning, since they all have plots. Anyway, main focus on this and Against the Gods.


	13. Cheating For Breakfast

**Cheating For Breakfast**

Piper turned away from the wall, shaking her head with shock. Then she darted forward and would have smashed headfirst into the wall if hazel hadn't quickly moved into the way, grabbing her arm and stopping her from ramming face first into the transparent wall.

Drew wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and drove him back until he was against the wall and they were kissing again, Drew moaning as she lifted her leg, wrapping it around Jason's and hooking him against her and pulling him in. Her plump and luscious breasts were spilling out of her Apron as she pressed her breasts against his chest and she wound her fingers through his hair, wrapping her fingers into his golden hair as she swung her hips, rhythmically grinding herself against him.

Jason's hands loosened and slowly drifted down her back, and soon he was gripping her plump ass cheeks with both hands. He smacked her butt and she moaned sweetly, her lips mashing into his as she sucked on them, her sweet tongue snaking into his mouth while the lust energy inside the house bombarded Jason, making him even more aroused than he had been.

One hand continued squeezing her ass while he slid his free hand up her back, following her smooth back and grabbing the string that held the apron around her as he quickly tugged it loose. It easily came undone and now the only thing holding the apron up was her breasts rubbing against his chest.

Behind the wall, Piper was standing there, slamming her fist against the wall as she screamed Jason's name, Hazel standing by her side as she tried to console her. Jason didn't even flinch at her desperate screams, fully focused on exploring Drew's arousing body.

The two of them finally broke off their kiss and Drew sighed with pleasure as she dropped her head onto his shoulder as she gazed at the wall behind Jason's back with an arrogant little smile.

The wall was transparent from only one side, so while Piper and Hazel were clearly able to see what was happening inside, Jason wouldn't see through the wall even if he were to glance around. Similarly, the wall was soundproofed to stop any noises from Piper's side from reaching them, but would allow any noises made by Drew or Jason to reach Piper. Of course, Aphrodite had left a little loophole for Drew, letting her both see as well as hear everything from Piper's side.

Drew gave Piper a wicked smile, looking right into her eyes as she laughed. "You look a little pent up there Jason~ I'm sure you'd like a little relief huh, you poor little boy? "

She drew back, letting her Apron drop to the ground at their feet, revealing her splendidly curvy body as she leaned in and slowly started pulling off Jason's clothes as well.

Jason quickly reached down and fumbled with his clothes, pulling them off as quickly as he could. Drew wrapped her arms around him and leaned in, kissing him again as she started grinding her body against him, feeling his semi hard cock twitching and throbbing against her stomach, dripping with precum as it smeared her all over. Jason had his hands around her waist, kneading her ass cheeks and then pulling them apart as his fingers tease her. She gasps lightly, biting her lip and leaning into him as her sensitive ass sends sparks of pleasure throughout her entire body.

She rested her hands against his chest, glancing at Piper as she smirked and then slowly started tracing her fingers across his muscled and scarred skin. "Mmmm, you look absolutely delectable. " she slid her hands down and squeezed his Member with both hands as it slowly grows harder and firmer. "let me have a taste of you~"

Jason placed his big hands over Drew's nipples and slowly began rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. He then bent his head and placed his mouth on one nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Drew began moaning. Jason increased the pressure on the nipple he was squeezing with his fingers and began lightly biting the other. Drew's moaning became more intense and she started rocking her hips. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled herself into him.

"Oh, such a naughty girl, you are. You are forgetting who is in charge here, Drew." And with that Jason pushed her flat on the Dining table, with her legs hanging over the edge, and leaned over top of her so she was completely pinned and unable to grind her hips. He returned to her breasts – licking, sucking, pinching and biting – until she was in a frenzy.

"Are you going to have an orgasm?" he asked.

"Please, please… yes…," Drew begged.

As Jason increased the intensity, Drew let the waves of her first orgasm wash over her. While she convulsed on the table, Jason kept up his expert stimulation until she quieted.

Jason was close to losing control himself, but he knew he wanted to taste her sweet cum before he fucked her. As Drew shuddered from the last of her climax, he knelt down, parted her long sexy legs and pulled her back to the very edge of the table so he could easily eat her beautiful shaved cunt. She initially protested, but as his hot tongue darted around her clit and then into her pussy, lapping up her cum, she relaxed. She quickly decided that she would be more than happy to have another orgasm before taking that massive cock… and she was already scheming the blow job that she would him that would rock his world.

"Oh, gawd, you are fucking good at that," Drew squeaked as Jason, having cleaned her up with his tongue now began focussing solely on her clit… and then insert a finger inside her.

Her tightness was exquisite. Barely two fingers would fit. He slowly finger fucked her while performing interesting tricks with his tongue. Drew soon started towards a second orgasm. He could feel her wetness increase – starting to run over his hand and down towards her ass, so much so that he was able to enter her ass with a finger. Completely filled – finger fucking both her tight little pussy and ass – Jason pushed her to a screaming climax.

"Oh, fuck… oh, fuck… oh, fuck…" Drew screamed as she exploded.

Jason withdrew his fingers and with one last lick, came up and gave Drew a deep hard kiss, letting her taste her cum. He then left her on the table, panting and sweating, to calm down. Sally was still sitting in her chair, eyes dark and smoldering lustily as she licked her lips with a seductive smile.

Returning to the dining room, he found Drew sitting up on the table holding her Apron to cover herself and looking very disheveled.

"You know, there are still consequences which need to be dealt with, Drew," Jason said as he handed her a glass of water and letting her sip some of the cool liquid. "Give me the apron and the glass. Lay down on your side," he instructed.

Drew wanted to protest, but she was spent from the intensity of her orgasms, so she did as he said. She so wanted to touch his still hard cock, but…

Before she could finish the thought, Jason was standing at the side of the table, his cock near her face, with the belt in his hand. He slowly began to give her the "strap," lightly whipping her with the belt on the side of her butt cheek. The belt snapped and cracked as it contacted her skin. It stung. It was incredible. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but she did not want it to stop. She moved her head closer to the edge of the table in an attempt to reach his cock with her mouth.

"aren't is a a hungry little bitch," Jason coaxed softly– at the same time as snapped the belt hard against her ass as she lay on the table in a fetal position.

He worked his free hand between her legs, and found her once again soaking pussy waiting for him. He stroked and fingered her while continuing to crack the belt, leaving small welts on her skin.

Drew gripped the side of the table and lifted herself partially to a sitting position. Her body stiffened. She looked directly into Jason's eyes as the third and most intense climax yet overtook her body. She could take no more… but wanted so much more…

Jason lifted her off the table and sat her in a chair.

Drew grinned and knelt down on the floor, stroking Jason's rock hard seven inches as she leaned forward and kissed the tip. She opened her mouth and slowly sucked the tip into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the swollen tip, sucking it in deeper as she felt it throbbing in her mouth. She moaned and sucked his cock in deeper into her throat, humming softly as her tongue expertly found his sweet spots and focused on it with intensity.

Jason gripped her hair with both hands, groaning as he slammed his dick into the back of her throat. Drew gagged and her eyes rolled up with ecstasy as she drooled.

Jason groaned and bucked his hips faster as he felt his pleasure building to the peak. "I'm cumming! "

Drew could feel his cock stiffen a little more and his legs and ass tighten in anticipation of ejaculation, so she pulled away. It was too late, Jason exploded, shooting his cum over her chin, chest and tits and spilling onto the floor. He held her shoulders and pulled her into him, as he could barely stand. His cock was pressed against her cheek as the last few blasts of cum squirted into her hair.

When he loosened his hold on her, Drew sank back into the chair and seductively scooped a finger full of cum from her breasts and put it in her mouth. She took another finger full and put it in Sally's mouth, and that was all Piper could bear to watch. She turned away from Drew's smug smile, from the sight of Jason panting as his cum dripped down her breasts.

She didn't know where she was going, but her legs already knew that. Unbeknownst to her, a purple tattoo of a heart had already appeared on her left shoulder and with each step she took, it grew darker and took a stronger hold on her.

Hazel shot one last apologetic look at the transparent wall that was now turning opaque again, glaring at Jason before running after the distraught Piper. A similar black tattoo appeared over the back of her wrist and without either of the girls realizing it, they were already being tugged, ever so subtly, towards Percy. Piper let her legs take her where they would, not knowing they were already being drawn to someone else.

AN. :it has been a long time since I gave thought to my stories, but since I've had my holidays, it seems a waste not to get back and indulge in my hobby again. So I'll I updating my smut stories again, and try to finish them all this time.


End file.
